Romeo to Julietto
by Kirisha Zwingli
Summary: AU — Saat pementasan benar-benar akan tiba kali ini. Namun kenapa di tengah kesibukan begini, Ino malah ditarik seorang mbak-mbak gaje, sih? Sori, tapi dia nggak bagi tanda tangan secara gratis tau.
1. Pengumuman Hinata

_Summary :_ Ino senang luar biasa ketika berhasil mendapat peran utama di drama sekolah _'Romeoto to Julietto'_. Tapi seketika Ino terdiam. Kok? **SaixIno**

_Disclaimer :_ Iya, ngaku. Naruto punya saya… -direbus Mas ashi-

_Warning_ _:_ **Aneh, geje, aneh, geje, aneh, geje, jayus, OOC**, dan yang lainnya. Soalnya saya bikin ini penpik di sela-sela segala kegiatan UTS menyebalkan itu.

Tulisan yang pake _italic_ berarti suara hati yaaa…

* * *

"A…ano…-"

"BWAHAHAHA!!!! Lucu banget!! Terus, terus? Gimana lagi? Eh lanjutin dong! Gimana, gimana?"

"Anoo...-"

"KYAAAA~!!!!! Beneran deh, dia keren banget!"

"A...-"

"Masa' iya? Sekeren apa sih?"

"...a-"

"Haaaa????! Gilaaa! Seru banget tuh!"

.

.

Hinata menatap lemas teman-temannya yang tak menggubris dirinya sama sekali. Menatap mereka yang malah sibuk dengan obrolannya masing-masing. Hinata yang berdiri sejak 1 jam yang lalu mulai merasa tubuhnya membatu. Dari tadi pengen ngomong, dipotooooooong mulu! Motongnya bukan pake pisau lagi, tapi pake golok sekaligus. Sadis kan?

Huh… Hinata beranjak dari depan kelas dan mendudukkan diri di kursinya dengan kesal. Kenapa sih, pada nggak mau dengerin dia bicara?? Ini berita penting yang harus dia kasih tau pada semuanya! Tapi nggak ada yang mau dengerin, ya udah! Bodo amat!

Hinata masih menggerundel sendiri ketika sosok berambut panjang cokelat indah berdiri di depan kelas dan berteriak cukup-ehm, sangat kencang.

"**SHITTTT UPPPP!!!!!** Eh??! Itu mah, olahraga! **SHUTTTT UPPPPP!!!**" teriak sesosok berambut indah nan halus itu. Hinata langsung tersenyum penuh kekaguman pada kakak sepupunya itu.

Akhirnya oh, akhirnyaaaa… Ada yang ngebelain Hinata juga!

Anak-anak lain yang mendengar teriakan supersonik Neji itu langsung terdiam. Seketika kelas yang tadinya rame kayak pasar uler, langsung hening kayak kuburan. Mereka semua dengan serentak menoleh ke asal suara tersebut.

"Kenapa, Nene? Gangguin aja lo!" sebuah suara cempreng tau-tau memecah keheningan. Suara dari sesosok makluk berambut hitam panjang tergerai indah, daster putih, kulit pucat, dan bagian belakang punggungnya bolong.

Eh? Enggak ding, itu mah Sundel Bolong namanya! Bukan, bukan itu maksudnya! Mari kita **repeat** bersama-sama…

**Starting repeat…**

"Kenapa, Nene-chan? Gangguin aja lo!" sebuah suara cempreng tau-tau memecah keheningan. Suara dari sesosok makluk berambut kuning ngejreng, mata biru jernih, kulit rada gosong, dan bagian leher bajunya bolong. (ya eyalahhh…kalo enggak, mana bisa masuk tuh leher?)

Neji hanya terdiam mendengar suara cempreng tak mengenakkan itu. Dia diam mendengar si rambut duren itu mengatakan namanya 'Nene'. Terlebih saat **repeat**, itu orang nambahin namanya jadi 'Nene-chan'. Neji mengepalkan tangannya kesal, tapi ia tetap berusaha bersabar.

_'Orang sabar banyak penggemar…'_ ucapnya berulang-ulang sebagai mantra. Dan itu berhasil, dia kembali tenang dan kembali bisa berpose kul.

Si rambut duren yang bernama Naruto itu kembali angkat bicara ketika melihat Neji tak bereaksi. "Ada apa **NENE-CHAAAAN**??? Kalo enggak mau ngomong, kita mau lanjutin ngobrol lagi nih! Iya kan temen-temen?" Serunya menekankan kata Nene-chan sambil tolah-toleh kanan kiri cari pendukung.

Anak-anak lain yang semuanya bawel dan suka ngegosip itu berteriak mendukung apa yang baru saja dikatakan Naruto. Membuat Naruto merasa menang.

Sementara itu, gigi Neji bergemelutuk menahan amarah. Dan ketika amarah itu sudah sampai ke kepala, maka amarah itu tak bisa turun dan dikontrol lagi.

Neji menghela nafas kesal. "**JYUUKEN**!!!"

Dan seketika orang bernama Naruto itu hanya tinggal kenangan. Sekarang saatnya dia dikubur di dalam tanah. Bersatu dengan berbagai macam material bumi yang tersusun oleh banyaknya makhluk hidup _micro_ yang tak terlihat.

Dan akhirnya berakhirlah perjuangan si rambut kuning ini dalam jalan kehidupannya.

....

....

.... (ditendang Naruto)

Ehm, yang tadi hanya bohong ding....

Naruto yang sudah terkena **jyuuken** maut Neji pun langsung tepar dengan sebelumnya didahului adegan kejang-kejang kayak orang ayan. Itu membuat anggota PMR dengan sigap membawanya ke UKS.

Tapi malangnya nasib Naruto, nggak ada yang mikirin keadaan dia selanjutnya. Sekarang mereka semua fokus ke Neji. Penasaran apa yang ingin diomongin si rambut indah ini sampe tereak-tereak segala.

"Jadi? Ada apa, Neji-kun?" tanya Tenten akhirnya. Neji menatapnya dengan tatapan **tunggu-dulu-kek-gue-lupa-apa-yang-mau-gue-omongin**.

Neji akhirnya ingat juga apa yang mau dibicarakannya setelah terlihat ada lampu menyala di dekat kepalanya.

"Ehm, gini… dari tadi Hinata pengen ngomong, kalian nggak ada yang ngegubris dia sama sekali. Makanya itu gue tereak dengan maksud ngediemin kalian. Nah, sekarang silahkan Hinata, mau ngomong apa? Sepertinya penting?" tutur Neji sambil menunjuk Hinata. Anak-anak sekelas langsung beralih dari Neji ke Hinata dan menatapnya dengan tatapan **mau-ngomong-apa**?

Tapi Hinata yang ditatapi begitu justru jadi grogi. Dia menunduk dalam dengan poni yang dibuatnya agar menutup wajah.

Neji menghela nafas lalu mendekat ke arah Hinata dan mencoleknya. "Udah, sono cepetan ngomong!" ucap Neji gemas dengan kelakuan Hinata yang tak berubah-ubah. Hinata mendongak pelan pada Neji dengan muka masih memerah. Ia menatap kakak sepupunya itu sebentar lalu mengangguk pasrah.

Neji akhirnya duduk kembali di tempatnya. Menunggu apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh gadis pemalu bermata lavender itu. Anak-anak sekelas juga kini diam membisu menunggu kata-kata Hinata.

5 menit…

10 menit…

20 menit…

30 menit…

40 menit…

45 menit…

50 menit…

56 menit 55 detik 54 mikrodetik…

Hinata tetap terdiam di bangkunya dan tak mengatakan apa-apa. Anak-anak menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Neji pun kali ini sudah tak sabar.

Maka dengan satu sentakan, Neji menyeret Hinata dan melemparnya ke depan kelas. "Cepat Hinata! Keburu abis jam pelajaran kosong ini!" ucapnya tak berbelas kasihan.

Hinata memegang pinggangnya yang sepertinya remuk sehabis dilempar Neji tadi kemudian mulai bicara. "Be..begini…auw…! Ka…Kakashi-sen auw! Sensei…me… menyuruh kita untuk mengisi a…acara festival… auw! Sekolah bu-bulan auw! Depan…," ucapnya penuh dengan kata 'auw'.

Hening.

Anak-anak sekelas hanya menatapnya kebingungan. Kata-kata Hinata tadi sama sekali tak bisa mereka tangkap, saking banyaknya selipan kata 'auw'.

"Auw…!!!" lagi-lagi Hinata meng-auw. Tapi kini sambil menatap Neji garang. "Ne…Neji-niisan…., auw. Tolong aku, auw. Sekarang juga, auw." Ucapnya dengan tampang mirip Sadako. Ia lalu ngesot-ngesot mendekat ke arah Neji yang ketakutan setengah mampus.

Neji, dengan tampang **sweatdropped**-nya mengangguk mengiyakan lalu cepat-cepat membantu Hinata duduk di kursinya kembali.

Hinata menatapnya penuh amarah, "Karena kau telah membuatku, auw. Selalu ngomong auw, auw. Maka kau harus membacakan surat ini, auw. Gantikan aku, auw! Dan, ohya! Bawa aku ke UKS, auw."

Lagi-lagi dengan **sweatdropped** Neji mengangguk mengiyakan. Secepat kilat dia langsung membawa Hinata ke UKS.

**A/N :** Ternyata Hinata dan Naruto memang jodoh ya…

* * *

"Jadi… pada Festival Sekolah bulan depan, kita mau mengadakan apa?" tanya Neji pada anak-anak sekelas setelah membacakan surat pemberitahuan dari Hinata itu.

Kiba mengacungkan jarinya semangat. Neji menunjuknya untuk berbicara.

"Mm… bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan **'Kontes Kegantengan Anjing'**? Bagus sekali kan? Akamaru juga bisa ikut nanti." Ungkap bocah anjing itu menjelaskan.

Neji langsung memasang tampang 'cabe dehh…' dan segera menunjuk Shino yang sedang mengacung meski dengan perasaan nggak enak. Sudah dapat dipastikan bukan, kalo ide dari Shino tentu sama buruknya dengan yang diungkapkan Kiba.

Atau malah lebih buruk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita adakan acara penyuluhan **'Bagaimana Cara Mengembangbiakkan Serangga-Serangga Hama'**? Dengan begitu, para penghobi serangga dapat menyalurkan bakatnya dengan memberikan penyuluhan. Dan yang mendengarkan akan mendapatkan ilmu tentang bagaimana mengembangbiakkan serangga hama dengan baik. Usul bagus kan?"

Neji langsung menyesal telah bertanya lalu dengan sesegera mungkin ia memasang tampang **ada-yang-mau-usul-lagi?**

Sai mengacung lalu berkata, "**Pameran Lukisan** saja."

Sakura ikutan mengacung, "**Rumah Hantu**! Pasti seruu!!!" katanya dengan semangat penuh.

Ino segera menimpali dengan ketus, "Bilang aja seru waktu elo bisa meluk-meluk Sasuke pas ada setan yang nongol!"

Sakura menoleh ke arahnya kesal. "SHANNAROOOO~!!!!!! Jangan membocorkan aib orang, Inooo-genduuuttt~!!!!" dan terjadilah perkelahian sesama gadis yang tak pantas untuk diamati. Sasuke yang tadi disebut-sebut oleh Ino, hanya melirik sedikit dari ekor matanya. Tidak tertarik sama sekali.

Lee kemudian mengacung, "Bagaimana kalau kita **membuka toko kecil-kecilan**? Dengan begitu, kelas kita akan mendapatkan keuntungan juga." Ucapnya kali ini waras. Neji tersenyum-senyum setuju dengan pendapat teman se-klubnya di klub memanah itu. Bangga juga dia, dengan apa yang diutarakan temannya.

"Ya, bagus juga… Kalau begitu apa yang akan kita jual disana?" tanyanya pada Lee.

Lee tersenyum aneh. Mungkin merasa senang karena Neji hanya merespon usulannya saja. "Tentu saja kita akan berjualan **SUIT HIJAU** seperti yang kupakai ini!!! **SUIT** ini akan meningkatkan semangat masa mudamu, yoo!!!" lanjutnya ternyata **nggak** waras.

Tenten langsung menimpuknya dengan blender yang entah didapat darimana. "Pikiranmu jangan **suit hijau** terus! Sesekali **suit kuning** bagus juga kan?" ucap Tenten asal. Tapi itu dianggap serius oleh Lee.

Si rambut mangkok itu tersenyum lebar hingga senyumnya mampu melewati batas kenormalan senyum manusia. "IYA!!! AKU SETUJU DENGAN TENTEN! Bagaimana kalau selain jual **suit hijau**, kita juga jualan **suit kuning**? **Suit pink** dan **suit** warna lainnya juga boleh!"

Dan seketika itu juga, Tenten menginjak Lee sekuat tenaga hingga badannya gepeng seperti rempeyek.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan **lomba gulat** saja, Neji-kun?" kata Tenten semangat. Ia memang menyukai kekerasan rupanya.

Neji melengos mendengar usulan gadis tomboi bercepol itu.

"Bisa-bisa semua yang ikut, jadi rempeyek seperti Lee saat melawanmu, Tenten!" serunya kejam. Tenten langsung terdiam seraya menunduk dalam. "Yang lain!! Yang waras! Kalo enggak, semua akan ku-**jyuuken**!" ancam Neji yang mulai hilang kesabaran.

"Mm… aku punya usul!" teriak Ino di tengah-tengah perkelahian sengitnya dengan Sakura.

Neji hanya bertanya dengan wajah putus asa, "Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau **drama** saja? **Romeo and Juliet** dibuat versi kelas kita sendiri! Gimana?" tutur Ino membuat mata keperakan Neji bersinar-sinar cemerlang.

Membuat semua anak memakai kacamata hitamnya secara serentak untuk melindungi mata mereka dari sinar ultrakeperakan itu.

**SREET!** Begitulah bunyinya.

* * *

**PROLOG END.**

Khukhukhu… banyak yang bertanya-tanya kebingungan? Kok isi ceritanya nggak sesuai dengan _summary_-nya? _Gomen_… belum pada adegan pembagian pemeran, masalahnya. Jadi sabar yaaa…chappie depan janji deh! Hehe…

Akhirnya saya bisa juga bikin penpik dengan _main character_ **SaIno**. Kenapa? Yang terlihat di chappie ini **Neji** yang jadi _main chara_? Oho… **SaIno** akan tampil prima -?- pada chappie berikutnya.

Oke deh!

Mm… **REPIEW** plis? Nyahaha!!!! –ditendang ke luar angkasa-


	2. Ino's Shocked

_Summary :_ Ino senang luar biasa ketika berhasil mendapat peran utama di drama sekolah _'Romeoto to Julietto'_. Tapi seketika Ino terdiam. Kok? **SaixIno**

_Disclaimer :_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Romeo and Juliet © Wiliam Shakespeare** (bener nggak ejaannya?)

_Warning_ _:_ Aneh, geje, aneh, geje, aneh, geje, jayus, jayus, jayus, maksa, OOC, sering melantur keluar topik, dan yang lainnya. Soalnya lagi stres memikirkan hasil UTS menyebalkan itu.

Balesan **REPIEW** :

**NZN-holic :** Wew! _Reviewer_ pertama untuk penpik ini! _Arigatou gozaimasu_~!! Yup! Hidup SaIno! Ini apdetannya… Ada kok, pair lainnya  He? NejiTen nggak rukun? Masa' sih? Tapi bukannya kamu memang nggak suka pair NejiTen? :D

**x Hinamori Sakura x :** Wadouw, makasih banyaaaaakk… Iya, SasuSaku muncul ntar di chappie depan. Tenang aja, saya suka pair SasuSaku kok…

**Dani D'mile :** Iya, saya udah baca tuh penpik **Romatt Jumello**-nya… tapi kalo enggak salah, saya belum sempet **REPIEW** deh? Hmm… ceritanya bakal beda kok! Tenang… Saya tidak akan pernah mem-plagiat orang lain! Paling cuma nyuri dikit. –disambitin pisang- Kenapa? Saya disuruh jualan **suit ijo**? Buset! Saya lebih suka **suit biru**, _senpai_! –diampelas-

**Inuzumaki Helen :** Hmm… bener juga… mungkin Shino hanya belum menunjukkan semua koleksi serangga-serangganya. Siapa tau nyamuk adalah salah satu serangga kaporitnya? Eniwei, emang cicak itu serangga?

**Kosuke Gege :** Adegan sensor? Wah, anda belum tau, kalo yang nulis saya… adegan sensor pasti… mm… nggak tau deh! Liat aja ntar! –dihajar- NaruHina ada kok.. ntar di chappie depan! Nyaha makasih **REPIEW**-nyaaa.

**Heri the Weird :** Hyaaa~!!! anda membocorkan rahasia saya! Ketauan kan, saya suka promosi! –dikeroyokkin- Makanya, kalo mampir jangan cuma baca, **REPIEW** juga dooong… Akatsuki muncul prima disini. _Summary_-nya memang _spoiler_ sih… Tapi udah saya ganti… Jahaha! -telat…-

**TensaisBaka : **Mahap ya, selalu promosi kepada engkau…Terima kasih mau me**REPIEW** penpik kali ini juga! Iya, mudah-mudahan NejiTen-nya bisa banyak… do'ain aja dah…

**Darbi arks :** Sasu kelihatan bentar disini. Dan di chappie depan juga akan muncul bersama Saku. Kenapa _senpai_? _Senpai_ suka Sasuke kah? Hng…maaaaaap sekali _senpai_, kalo _summary_-nya beda… Hehe, saya aja bingung kenapa bisa kayak begitu… Makasih udah **REPIEW**, _senpaaaii_~!!!

**Hikari Hoshizora :** Hei, kau mampir juga! Makasih udah **REPIEW**…yuppe! Ini dia apdetannyaaaa… Jangan lupa di**REPIEW** lagi yaaa~!!! –dibacok-

Tulisan _italic_ berarti suara hati...

* * *

**Romeoto to Julietto ****by dilia shiraishi**

* * *

_"Bagaimana kalau __**drama**__ saja? __**Romeo and Juliet**__ dibuat versi kelas kita sendiri! Gimana?" tutur Ino membuat mata keperakan Neji bersinar-sinar cemerlang._

.

.

Mata Neji masih bersinar-sinar cerah saat mendengar ide Ino yang menurutnya sangat brilian. Ia kemudian tersadar saat seseorang-tak tau siapa- bicara, "Udahan dong, un mata mengkinclong-nya, un! Sakit mata nih, un!! Ntar jadi kayak Sasuke sama Itachi lagi, un. Mata iritasi, un!!"

Sasuke yang tadi adem ayem saja langsung menoleh cepat ke asal suara mendayu-dayu nan indah itu. Ia menatap seseorang berambut pirang panjang diikat satu yang bernama Deidara itu dengan mata sharingan-nya. Itachi yang tadi juga ikut disebut-sebut segera mengaktifkan amaterasu-nya.

Deidara menatap mereka bergantian. Menyadari kalau dirinya sedang dalam bahaya, ketakutan mulai merasuki relung hatinya. Ia lalu memasang wajah memelas _innocent_-nya, "A…ampun Uchiha bersaudara, un… Tadi cuma bercanda un… Mata kalian keren luar bisa kok, un. Percaya deh, un!" ucapnya berusaha mencari alasan.

Namun Deidara sudah terlambat. Mata Uchiha bersaudara itu sudah bereaksi. Deidara pun mulai merasakan akibatnya. Api hitam _amaterasu_ mulai merayapi lantai menuju kakinya dan _genjutsu_ dari _sharingan _sudah membuat ilusi yang tidak-tidak di otaknya.

"GYAAAAA~ uuun!!!!! Jangan uuunnn!!! Maafkan aku, unnn!!! Tobi, bantu aku un!" seru Deidara yang mulai panik akibat kedua jutsu dari dua bersaudara Uchiha itu. Ia mengguncang-guncang bahu Tobi yang sedang bernyanyi-nyanyi gembira. Namun rupanya Tobi sedang menggunakan hetset sehingga tak bisa mendengar omongan senpai-nya itu.

Sementara pertengkaran ala film action itu terjadi, Neji masih berdiri di depan kelas. Namun kali ini dengan pop corn dan cola di tangannya. Rupanya dia berasa nonton film action beneran di bioskop.

Anak-anak pun sudah sedari tadi menikmati adegan dramatis itu. Sekarang Sasuke dan Itachi bukan lagi menggunakan jutsu canggih mereka. Kini mereka berdua mendekat ke arah Deidara yang tambah ketakutan.

Tangan mereka masing-masing terangkat dannnn…

PLAKH!!!

Satu tamparan telak bersarang di pipi kiri Deidara. Itu adalah tamparan hadiah dari Sasuke. Neji dan anak-anak lainnya makin seru menonton. Setelah tadi disuguhi adegan film action, kini mereka disuguhi adegan khas telenovela.

PLAKH! PLOKH! PLAKH! PLOKH! PLAKH! PLOKH!! PRAAAANGGG!!! KRING! KRING! TUUUUT! TUUUTT!!! HATCHY!!

Tamparan demi tamparan terus mendera pipi Deidara. Sasuke dan Itachi bergotong royong bergantian menampar pipinya kencang-kencang. Buktinya tadi ada suara kereta, telepon, piring pecah, ama orang bersin di tengah-tengah suara tamparan.

Barulah setelah pipi Deidara benjol-benjol dan memar sampe agak kebiru-biruan, Sasuke dan Itachi merasa puas lalu duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing.

Deidara sudah terlihat menangis di pojok ruang kelas, ngambek. "Huweeee~ un!! Hiks, un…hiks, un… Itachi JAHADD, un!!! Huu, un… huu, un…," ucapnya di tengah-tengah isakan yang terdengar begitu pilu.

Tau-tau aja ada selampe nemplok tepat di muka Deidara, menutupi mata birunya. Deidara kebingugan sendiri, "HEE??? EH! HELP, un! Gelap,un! Deidara jadi buta, un! Tolong, un! Kyaa, un!" teriaknya bodoh dan lebai sekali.

Semua yang melihat langsung sweatdropped dan segera mengalihkan perhatian pada Neji kembali. Neji yang masih makan popcorn dengan beringasnya, langsung merubah sikapnya menjadi kul lagi dengan susah payah.

"Ya, baiklah. Gue sangat setuju dengan usul Ino tadi. Namun meski begitu, gue harus tetap mengambil pendapat dari kalian semua agar ini _fair_. Yah, sesuai dengan sila ke empat dari **Pancanista**, **'kerakyatan yang dipimpin oleh si Hikmah blah-bleh-bloh' **yang menyuruh kita untuk selalu memusyawarahkan apa pun yang bersangkutan dengan kepentingan umum untuk mendapatkan mufakat." ujar Neji kemudian.

Anak-anak hanya terdiam.

Hening. Nggak ada yang mau memberi respon pada ucapan nggak penting Neji tadi. Sementara Tenten, pacarnya, udah shock seperempat mati melihat kelakuan Neji yang sangat **OOC**. Ia pun kejang-kejang di tempat dan pingsan dengan busa-busa keluar dari mulutnya. Justru terlihat seperti orang ayan jadinya.

Neji yang menyadari bahwa imej-nya di mata anak-anak sekelas sudah mulai jatuh, langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Nah, sekarang gue akan langsung ambil suara. Siapa yang setuju diadakan drama untuk kelas kita pada Festival Sekolah bulan depan?" tanya Neji dengan berdeham sebelumnya.

Hampir semua anak mengacungkan tangan. Kecuali anak-anak yang tadi mengajukan saran juga, namun ditolak dengan kejam oleh Neji.

Seperti Kiba, misalnya. Ia malah menyibukkan diri dengan makan _Pedigree__,_ krupuk yang bermerk _Bones_, jelly bentuk tulang, dan beragam jenis permen dalam bentuk tulang, yang sebenernya adalah makanan untuk anjingnya, Akamaru.

_'Ah…sebodo amat…gue sikat aja, makanan Akamaru. Ntar biar Akamaru yang makan udon punya gue…__' _batinnya_._

Sementara Shino masih sewot dengan Neji yang beberapa waktu lalu ngacangin usulnya. Ia menggerundel ditemani dengan hama kesayangannya, walang sangit, wereng cokelat, dan KIRA penggerek batang. Sakura masih berusaha nimpuk-nimpuk Ino yang idenya diterima Neji. Lee udah dibawa ke UKS karena sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi luka gores, luka memar, luka kesabet, luka kena setrika (?), dan luka lainnya akibat dihajar Tenten.

Tenten pasrah ikut mengacungkan tangannya karna takut di-_jyuuken_ Neji pulang sekolah nanti. Dan terakhir, Sai, ia hanya tersenyum sebelum kemudian ikut mengacungkan tangan tanda setuju.

Neji menghitung-hitung sejenak jumlah orang-orang yang mengacungkan tangan lalu tersenyum puas. "Yap. Sudah kita putuskan, acara yang akan kelas kita tampilkan pada Festival Sekolah bulan depan adalah drama!" ucapnya disambut tepukan tangan dari berbagai makhluk. Manusia, hewan (ikan), dan tak lupa sesosok tumbuhan yang berupa venus flytrap.

Neji kemudian menuliskan keputusan itu pada papan tulis soft green kelas. Tapi di tengah-tengah keseriusannya menuliskan kalimat **'Acara yang akan kelas **_**Waterlily**_** tampilkan adalah drama'**, seseorang mengacungkan tangannya. Membuat Neji segera menoleh.

"Ada apa? Lo nggak setuju dengan keputusan ini? Bukannya tadi lo tunjuk tangan?" tanya Neji sambil menutup spidol bluish-white nya.

Seseorang berambut merah dengan mata innocent dan gerakan mirip boneka yang tadi mengacungkan tangannya, mulai bicara. "Enggak, gue setuju aja. Tapi apa kita harus mentasin drama **Romeo and Juliet**? Jujur, gue kurang suka ama drama itu."

Neji berpikir sebentar seraya mengelus jenggotnya yang tiba-tiba muncul. Seseorang terlihat tergopoh-gopoh menempelkan jenggot itu di dagu Neji. Rupanya, itu adalah jenggot palsu yang diminta Neji untuk efek dramatis. Anak-anak langsung sweatdropped lagi melihat tingkahnya yang luar biasa lebai. Tenten malah sudah jatuh tersungkur untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Hmm… gue setuju ama kata Sasori. Kayaknya gue kurang sreg, ama drama itu." Kata orang ber-piercing seribu setelah mengatasi sweatdropped-nya.

Neji kembali terlihat berpikir, "Jadi…kalian mau drama apa?"

Sasori kembali mengacungkan jarinya, "Gue! Gue punya usul!" serunya tiba-tiba semangat. Neji mempersilahkannya untuk bicara. "Menurut gue… kita mentasin drama **Barbie : FairyTopia** aja!" lanjutnya lagi dengan semangat '65.

GEDUBRAKKK!!!!

Anak-anak sekelas langsung pada jatoh di tempat saat mendengar usul Sasori itu. Ternyata pepatah **"don't judge book by its cover"** itu betul sekali. Sasori yang luar biasa kul diluar, ternyata dalamnya suka main Barbie… dan fan-girls nya Sasori pun langsung bubar semua.

Anak-anak bangun kembali dari jatohnya dan seseorang kembali mengacungkan jarinya. Seseorang dengan rambut dipenuhi uban,-digetok- maksudnya seseorang dengan rambut berwarna putih dan tampang orang **murtad** tampak tersenyum-senyum.

"Bagaimana kalau mementaskan drama yang diadaptasi dari sinetron Indonesia?" katanya. Neji manggut-manggut menganggap kalau hal itu menarik juga.

"Dan apa tepatnya judul drama itu?" tanya Neji kemudian. Meski sekejap ada perasaan tidak enak menyelimuti hatinya, namun dia segera menepis perasaan itu dengan raket bulutangkis.(?)

Orang itu makin lebar tersenyum lalu mengucap lambat-lambat, "Drama itu berjudul…-" ia menggantung kalimatnya, menyengajakan agar semua anak penasaran. Begron musik film setan **The Ring **entah kenapa tau-tau terdengar pelan.

"Berjuduuuul?" tanya semua anak termasuk Neji, benar-benar penasaran.

Orang itu makin tersenyum lebar, karena ternyata mulutnya nggak bisa kembali ke bentuk semula. "Drama itu berjudul….-" ucapnya sekali lagi meng-_cliffhanger_ untuk membuat para pendengar penasaran. Setelah tersenyum makin lebar lagi, ia melanjutkan. "Drama itu berjudul… **KAFIR**."

Auuuuuummmm!!!!! Hi…hi…hi…

Dan sekali lagi, entah kenapa, ketika kalimatnya diselesaikan, tiba-tiba kelas menjadi sangat gelap, ada begron musik horor disertai auman serigala dan suara cekikikan **Mak Lampir**.

Anak-anak pun menjerit-jerit histeris. Sementara Neji hanya memandang seseorang bernama Hidan itu sambil menyipitkan matanya. "Heh! Nyalakan lampunya sekarang juga!"

Dan ruangan kelas pun menjadi terang kembali. Namun, suara-suara setan itu masih terdengar memekakkan telinga, menakuti jiwa, dan menusuk raga.

Sekali lagi Neji menyipitkan matanya menatap Hidan, "Heh! Matikan juga kaset jelek itu!" serunya sambil menimpuk Hidan dengan tasbih.

Dan seketika musik terhenti diiringi teriakan keras Hidan. "WUAAAA~!!!! Panas!! _It's hot_!!! Noooo~!!!"

Hidan pun terbakar karena sambitan tasbih Neji tadi. Neji kemudian menghela nafas kesal, "Sudahlah! Kita tetap akan mementaskan drama **Romeo and Juliet**, namun dibuat versi kelas kita, seperti kata Ino tadi. Soalnya usul kalian nggak bener semua!" teriak Neji penuh dengan amarah. Terlihat di mata keperakannya ada percikan api membara tanda ia sedang kesal luar biasa.

Anak-anak menunduk hening. Begitu pun Hidan yang sudah diselamatkan Kakuzu dengan menyiramkan seember air es padanya.

**SIIINGG…..** hanya ada gumpalan kertas lewat sebagai alunan musik di tengah keheningan mereka.

"Oke, sekarang kita mulai saja pembagian perannya!" Neji memecah keheningan itu dengan palu suaranya.

* * *

Sekarang di _soft-greenboard_ kelas _Waterlily_ itu penuh tulisan tangan Neji yang rapi menyaingi tulisan cakar ayam.

OoOoO

**DRAMA ROMEOTO TO JULIETTO**

Pembagian pemeran :

**Romeoto dan Julietto : Sai dan Ino**

**Orangtua Romeoto : Sakura dan Sasuke**

**Orangtua Julietto : Shikamaru dan Temari**

**Figuran pasangan yang makan es krim ditaman : Naruto dan Hinata**

**Figuran temen Julietto : Tenten**

**Figuran dayang Julietto : Kiba dan Gaara**

**Figuran tukang balon : Kakuzu**

**Figuran anak kecil main Barbie : Sasori**

**Figuran teroris ngebom gedung : Deidara**

**Figuran penjual sprei : Konan**

Sedangkan pemain lainnya, sebagai cadangan,

siapa tau aja ada yang **sakit**, ato diperlukan peran tambahan lainnya

OoOoO

* * *

Ino pulang sekolah dengan hati ceria dan wajah sumringah sambil menari-nari bahagia. Sakura yang berjalan pulang bersamanya, berusaha meyakinkan orang-orang kalau dia tak mengenal orang gila dengan rambut blonde itu.

Sakura menjitak Ino ketika tarian kebahagiaannya sudah berlebihan hingga menampar-nampar wajahnya. "Inooo~!!! Udahan ah! Malu-maluin, sumpah! Elo baru jadi pemeran utaman sekali aja udah lebai gitu! Gue pulang duluan aja, ah! Nggak mau temenan ama elo, sebelum elo waras lagi!" ucap Sakura sembari berbalik meninggalkan Ino.

Ino hanya tersenyum sambil berkata dengan nada lebai, "Babai, Sakura-chaaaaaan~!!! Hati-hati di jalaaaaan!!!!!" dan Ino kemudian berjalan pulang dengan hati masih di awan-awan.

"Tadaimaaaa~!!!!!" serunya sambil masuk ke dalam rumah masih dengan menari bahagia.

Seorang ibu-ibu yang sedang mengupas bawang terhenyak sebentar, "Anu…Ino… kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Ibu itu bingung.

Seketika Ino terdiam dari gerakan menarinya tapi tetap tak menoleh ke arah Ibu itu, "Loh? Ya, pulang ke rumah lah, bu! Masa' aku nginep di sekolah? Ohya, ibu lagi flu ya? Suaranya bindeng gitu." Jawab Ino ogah-ogahan.

Ibu itu meringis mendengar jawaban Ino, "Tapi Ino… Rumahmu kan, di seberang sana..," kata Ibu itu sambil menunjuk rumah Ino yang sebenarnya. Rupanya saking serius menari, Ino sampe salah masuk rumah orang.

Ino berbalik perlahan dengan cengiran tak berdosa menghiasi wajahnya. Ia lalu segera kabur setelah mengucap 'gomen' pada Ibu itu.

* * *

"Ino, kau udah baca naskah yang dibuatkan Pein itu?" tanya Neji yang berperan sebagai sutradara drama parody mereka.

Ino yang sedang sibuk menguncir rambutnya, menoleh ke arah Neji sambi tersenyum lebar. "Aku udah apal kok, dialog **Julietto**-nya. Tenang aja…_don't wori_ lah…," ucapnya lalu kembali sibuk memasangkan pita ungu pada rambutnya.

Neji mengernyit kebingungan. _'Ino kan…'_

"Ino… tapi kamu kan, eng-"

"Aduh, Neji! Mahap ya, aku musti cepet-cepet pergi nih! Udah ditunggu Sakura! Ntar pas latihan kita bicara lagi deh! _Jaa_!" kata Ino memotong perkataan Neji. Neji hanya termangu sebentar kemudian membalas '_Jaa_' perlahan.

_'Ino…dia…'_

.

.

Ino menatap naskah drama itu shock. Ia baru saja membacanya serius, sesuai dengan permintaan Neji tadi. Dan kini dia tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan tempat mereka latihan dengan mata hampir keluar.

Ino sudah dari kemarin membayangkan perannya sebagai **Julietto** yang pastinya begitu anggun dan cantik. Dengan gaun satin putih lembut berenda-renda dan sepatu kaca bening memukau. Dia pasti terlihat sangat cantik ketika memerankannya.

Tapi…tapi…

Kenapa kenyataannya justru semenyedihkan ini? Tidaaaaaaaaaakkk~!!!! Ino mau pingsan saja saat membaca pembagian pemeran yang lebih detail dibawahnya. Harapannya seketika hancur berkeping-keping.

OoOoO

**Pemeran Julietto : Sai**

**Pemeran Romeoto : Yamanaka Ino**

OoOoO

"WHOTTTT????? NEJI! APA MAKSUDNYA INI??" teriak Ino dengan menggunakan seribu toa hingga seluruh sekolah berguncang. Ia menghampiri Neji dengan langkah berderap dan tampang mirip Buto Ijo.

Neji bergidik ngeri.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE END.**

Nyahahahaha!!! Begitulah…

Kesian banget si Ino yah? Nyahahaha!!! Asikk! Nanti saya akan puas bercerita tentang Sai dengan kostum ceweknya di chappie-chappie depan!! Nyahahaha!!! –dicekek Sai-

**Ino :** -tau tau dateng dengan langkah berderap derap- HEHH!!!! Kenapa kamu jadiin aku pemeran **Romeoto**-nya?? Aku mau jadi **Julietto**!!!! Aku mau pake gaun cantiiikkk~!!!

**Dilia : **Waduh, itu sih urusan Neji! –langsung kabur-

**Neji :** Eh! Enak aja lo, lepas tanggung jawab!

**Sai :** -sudah siapkan golok- …

**Hinata :** Sudahlah, auw. Sekarang para pembaca **REPIEW** aja deh, auw. Ya, auw?

**Neji :** Yapp! Lihat aja nanti gimana Ino dan Sai beraksi! Nyahaha!! –OOC-

**Ino :** -menghela nafas pasrah- Iya… ya udah deh.. **REPIEW** aja ya… Hiksu~!!!

**Sai :** Hn.

.

.

WETS!!! Tar dulu _coy_! Jangan buru-buru! Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang saya mau tanya!

**~ Mengapa para Akatsuki tau-tau ada di kelas **_**Waterlily**_**? Mereka kan, udah tua!** –dibantai-

**~ Kenapa Temari dan keluarga Sabaku lainnya bisa ada di Konoha?**

**~ Kenapa nilai UTS saya bisa jeblok?**

Yup! Jawab yaaa… maaf kalo chappie kali ini kepanjangan dan melantur dari topik semulaa… Jaa! Ditunggu jawaban dan **REPIEW**-nyaaa!!

* * *


	3. Latihan Pertama

_Summary :_ Hati Ino yang riang gembira langsung mencelos begitu mengetahui kenyataan tersebut. Namun latihan drama terus berjalan. Ia tak bisa menuruti ego-nya untuk berhenti.

_Disclaimer : _

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Romeo and Juliet © William Shakespeare**

_Warning : _**OOC** (untuk sekedar hiburan kok :p), **maksa**, **geje, aneh, jayus,** de-el-el.

NOTE : Tulisan _italic_ dengan tanda (' ') artinya suara hati.

Dan ehm, chap ini agak panjang. Jadi lebih baik _save mode offline_ ajah! :d Enjoy! ^^

* * *

"_WHOTTTT????? NEJI! APA MAKSUDNYA INI??" teriak Ino dengan menggunakan seribu toa hingga seluruh sekolah berguncang. Ia menghampiri Neji dengan langkah berderap dan tampang mirip Buto Ijo._

_Neji bergidik ngeri._

.

.

Ino mendekat.

Makin mendekat.

Neji mundur.

Mundur seribu langkah setiap Ino mendekat satu langkah.

Terus mundur. Sementara Ino terus maju.

Dan akhirnya Neji terdesak. Punggungnya nabrak tembok. Ternyata saking seriusnya mundur, Neji sampe lupa untuk menghindar dari tembok putih-bersih-tapi-lumutan itu.

Ino sampai di hadapan Neji dengan wajah sangar khas preman, bau tukang ikan dan gaya banci perempatan. Ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Neji dengan kecepatan super dan kekuatan penuh hingga bumi gonjang-ganjing, rumput bergoyang-goyang nari dangdut, ikan bisa terbang, dan jidat Sakura tidak lebar.

Neji hanya terdiam shock. Guncangan dari Ino pada dirinya benar-benar membuat kepalanya pusing dan napasnya sesak._ 'Oemjih, asma bodoh! Jangan kambuh sekarang doong!'_ batinnya dalam hati.

"NEJI! Aku nggak mau jadi **Romeoto**-nya! Nggak sudi! Aku maunya jadi **Julietto**! **JULIETTO**! Kenapa kamu malah jadiin aku cowok???! Udah jelas kan, aku cewek?! Aku nggak mau melanggar kodrat, Mata Katarak!!" Ino berteriak dengan toa besar di telinga Neji. Sehingga seketika, darah segar mengalir dari telinga cowok berambut panjang nan halus tersebut. Dan itu diduga karena kekuatan luar biasa dari suara supersonik Ino barusan.

Tim PMR pun segera datang dan membersihkan darah Neji dengan sigap. Memberinya obat dan memesankan pada Ino agar tak berteriak dengan toa tepat di kuping. Karena itu sangat berbahaya bagi orang yang mendengarnya.

Setelah hampir ketiduran karna ceramah tim PMR yang sungguh amat sangat lama sekali, Ino kembali mengguncang Neji. Kali ini tanpa teriakan karna takut kuping Neji berdarah lagi. Sekarang ia menggunakan papan tulis untuk menuliskan apa yang ingin diucapkannya.

Neji yang sudah tak kuat dengan guncangan Ino yang mulai menyaingi joget ngebor Inul, lalu mendorong gadis blonde itu sekuat tenaga hingga terpental sejauh radius 1 mil. Neji memegang kepalanya yang pusing. "Kan kau sendiri yang bilang agar drama ini dibuat versi kelas kita?!"

Ino yang terdorong jauh, meletakkan tangannya di kuping. "HAH??? APHAAA??!!! NGGAK KEDENGERAN, CHUY!!"

Neji sweatdropped sebentar kemudian menghela napas dalam, "YA MAKANYA KAU MENDEKAT LAGI KESINI, PONI!! GIMANA MAU KEDENGERAN KALO KAU BERDIRI JAUH BANGET DARIKU, BEGITU?? MIKIR DONG!!! DASAR PONI-KANGEN-BAND-NGGAK-BISA-MIKIR!" teriaknya sekuat tenaga. Membuat tenggorokannya tiba-tiba tercekat, menandakan kalau ia perlu sentuhan lembut berupa zat cair yang menenangkan. Yah, bahasa gampangnya, air. Mau air teh, air kobokan, atau sekalian air got juga boleh.

Neji kemudian menggapai-gapai memanggil seseorang untuk menolongnya. Tampangnya sudah seperti ikan sekarat yang kecemplung di daratan. Ia butuh air. Sekarang juga. _Now_.

Tenten yang melihat Neji menggelepar, segera datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh sambil membawa nampan berisi es teh asin. Ia memberikannya pada Neji yang segera meminumnya.

Kemudian Tenten berbalik, kembali pada kegiatannya yang semula, menjadi _lightingwoman_.

Ino pun mendekat kembali pada Neji dengan naik helikopter, "Apa tadi yang pertama kamu omongin, Mata Katarak?"

Neji menggeram kesal mendengar nama panggilan baru dari Ino itu. Satu urat marah muncul di dahinya. "Mau ngajak berantem?"

Ino melongo, "Oh.. jadi tadi kamu ngomong itu? Perasaan bukan, deh. Bukannya kalimat pertama yang kamu omongin tadi tuh, ada drama-dramanya ya?" Tanya Ino bodoh. "Tapi kalo emang kamu nanya itu... Enggak. Aku nggak ngajak berantem kok." lanjutnya dengan kepolosan super.

Kembali. Muncul satu urat marah di kepala Neji. Ia menghela nafas panjang sambil berkomat-kamit mengucap mantra-sabarnya lagi. _'Orang sabar banyak penggemar… Orang sabar disayang pacar… Orang sabar nggak akan gahar…'_

Setelah kembali tenang, Neji menatap Ino dengan tatapan membunuh. "Tadi aku ngomong, **'kan kau sendiri yang bilang agar drama ini dibuat versi kelas kita?!'** gitu…," ucapnya agak gusar.

Ino mengerutkan keningnya. "Oh... Iya sih, emang aku ngomong begitu. Tapi maksudku bukannya jadi begini! Bikin versi kita bukan berarti ngebalik posisi pemeran utama, kan?" ujar Ino jadi esmosi. Di belakangnya sampai ada begron api plus petir menyambar-nyambar sebagai perlambang betapa emosinya ia.

Peluh Ino jadi bercucuran karna kepanasan lantaran ada api di belakangnya. Seseorang kemudian segera mengipasi Ino dan memberikan saputangan untuk mengelap keringatnya.

Neji sweatdropped lagi melihat tingkah orang gaje yang pengen nampang itu. "Heh! Matiin tuh api unggun! Masih siang, udah nyalain api unggun! Tuh, juga! Gambar petir melencong-lencong gitu! Yang bener dong!" seru Neji kesal pada orang-orang di belakang Ino. Setelah mendengar perkataan Neji, mereka segera mematikan api yang berkobar-kobar dan petir menggelegar itu.

Suasana kembali normal.

Neji menghela nafas lagi, "Jadi…anak-anak yang ngusul begitu. Kata mereka, mereka nggak mau berpartisipasi pada drama ini kalo kau dan Sai nggak mau perannya dibalik." Terangnya panjang lebar.

Ino mendelikkan matanya. "Semua anak bilang begitu??"

Neji menganggukkan kepalanya kuat-kuat hingga kecengklak, untuk membuat Ino yakin. "Iya."

Ino menggeram. Kalo udah kayak begitu, dia nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain lagi. Ngundurin diri jadi peran utama? Ntar dia disate sama anak-anak sekelas kalo sampe ngundurin diri. Oh, sori ya… dia masih mau idup.

Apaa??!! Ngusulin biar kelas Waterlily ngadain acara lain aja, asal bukan drama? Yang ada bukannya disate lagi, tapi dia bakalan dimutilasi, dibakar, dikasih bumbu kacang, dibungkus, dan dijual ke Sumanto oleh temen-temennya.

Maka Ino hanya terdiam. Ia membatu dan tak bisa menggerakkan badannya. Aura di dirinya jadi begitu kelam. Tak mau menghabiskan waktu, Ino sudah terduduk di pojok lapangan sambil menangis lebai.

.

.

"Ino…_daijobu_?"

Seseorang membuat tangisan lebai Ino berhenti. Berubah menjadi isak tangis perlahan yang disamar-samarkan. Ino menengadah, ingin melihat siapa gerangan yang memanggilnya. Padahal ia tengah asik mengupas bawang hingga air matanya keluar… Ganggu aja ini orang!

Dan Ino segera mendelikkan matanya lagi melihat siapa yang menginterupsi kegiatan mengupas bawangnya tadi.

Sesosok wajah putih pucat nyaris mirip tembok, dengan senyum tipis namun dapat menawan hati para bencong di Taman Lawang sekalipun. Rambut hitam legam _Sunlight_ dengan poni nggak rata membuatnya tampil begitu mempesona. Membuat jantung Ino bekerja seratus kali lipat dari biasanya, dan membuat wajah Ino berubah warna.

Mejikuhibiniu.

Begitulah warna wajah Ino sekarang.

Berwarna-warni, dengan setiap warna menggambarkan perasaannya sekarang. Ia masih tertegun dengan tangan menggenggam piso dapur dan tangan kiri megang bawang merah plus sodara-sodaranya.

"S…Sai…?"

.

.

"Iya… kau tidak apa-apa?"

.

.

"Ehm, iya maaf." Ino mengelap air mata yang masih keluar dari mata biru buteknya dengan saputangan pink polkadot yang disodorkan Sai. Agak norak memang warnanya. Ino juga sempat terhenyak sebentar melihat bentuk saputangan yang _girlie_ banget itu adalah milik Sai. Tapi… ya sudahlah, kan yang penting Sai-nya nggak benches.

Sai lalu duduk di samping Ino. "Ada apa, Ino? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya menunjukkan raut sedikit khawatir.

Ino menoleh ke arahnya sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya yang masih memegang piso dapur dan bawang merah. "Ini. Gara-gara ini." Katanya jujur.

Sai melongo sebentar. "Lho? Kenapa kamu tau-tau ngiris bawang?" tanyanya semangat.

"Mmh…," Ino berpikir sebentar. Membuat Sai harus menunggu hingga ia memutuskan makan siang dulu. "Mmh… entah, tau-tau aku udah ngiris bawang aja." Lanjutnya.

'_Ukh! Alasan bodoh, Ino!! Bagus sekali…_Great_, dalam sedetik kau bisa bikin dia ilfil.'_

"Ne? Kok bisaan?" Tanya Sai sambil makan ketoprak. Ia menyuap tahu ke mulutnya dengan penuh rasa hingga Ino jadi ngiler pengen ketoprak juga.

"En…entahlah… aku… errm, kayaknya enak tuh…," ujar Ino sambil nyengir tak bersalah pada Sai yang masih sibuk makan ketoprak. Maksudnya sih, biar dikasih ketopraknya. Tapi Sai kan, orangnya lemot.

Sai tersenyum pada Ino, "Iya. Memang enak." Jawabnya pendek sambil terus makan. Tak memedulikan Ino yang sudah ngeces saking pengennya ama itu ketoprak.

.

.

Ino terus memerhatikan Sai yang makan ketoprak dengan pandangan ngiler tanpa henti. Ia bahkan sama sekali tak mengedipkan matanya demi melihat setiap suap ketoprak yang diinginkannya itu lumer di dalam mulut Sai.

Dan akhirnya Ino sudah tak tahan! Biarlah ia harus mengorbankan imej yang selama ini dijaganya mati-matian di depan Sai. Biarlahh!!!! Karna sesungguhnya imej itu pun sudah hancur sejak pertama mereka bertemu!! Biarlah Sai menganggapnya cewek menyedihkan atau nggak bermodal. Biarlahh!!!!!

"Anu, Sai…"

Sai mendongak dari kegiatannya menyelesaikan santapan siangnya itu. "Hm?"

"Boleh minta ketopraknya?" Tanya Ino takut-takut. Wajahnya sudah semerah apel saat Sai terlihat ingin tertawa.

"Tentu saja." Sai pun mendekat ke arah Ino. Duduk di hadapannya sambil membawa satu sendok tahu plus toge ke hadapan Ino. "Ini. Aaam…~!" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sendok itu ke mulut Ino.

Ino hanya bengong.

Terus bengong.

Dan sadar setelah Sai mencolek pundaknya. "Mau tidak?"

Ino nyengir kuda gelagapan, "Hng.. e…erm… mau." Jawabnya sambil menundukkan mukanya. Berharap Sai tidak menyadari ada banyak semburat merah yang muncul di wajah pucatnya.

Sai tersenyum penuh arti, "Kalau begitu, Aaaam…"

Ino hampir terbang ke langit ke tujuh begitu suapan itu sampai di mulutnya. Bukan, bukan karna Sai yang menyuapinya. Ia memang senang akan hal itu sih, tapi ada hal yang membuatnya jauh lebih senang.

Akhirnyaaaaa~!!!!! Akhirnya ia bisa makan ketoprak juga setelah satu tahun tidak memakannyaaaa~!!!! _BANZAIII_~!!!!

.

.

"Noh, lihat mereka malah mesra-mesraan tau! Kita harus menginterupsi kegiatan mereka!!" Neji berkata dengan tampang iri ke Tenten, sambil beranjak hendak ke tempat Ino dan Sai duduk.

Tenten hanya mengedikkan bahu, "Biarkan saja, Neji-kun. Jarang-jarang kan? Lagipula kenapa sih, jadi kamu yang sensi? Kamu mau kayak gitu juga?"

Glek.

* * *

Setelah ngambek berkepanjangan, akhirnya Ino mau juga bermain di drama itu sebagai cowok. Nggak apalah. Masih mending dia jadi cowok, bukan gurita… ya kan?

Dan ketika Ino menyetujui perannya tersebut, maka latihan pertama drama **Romeoto to Julietto** pun dimulai. Semua pemain drama berkumpul di lapangan dengan Neji duduk di kursi pantai selaku sutradara.

Giliran pertama berdialog ternyata jatuh dengan sempurna pada **Julietto**, Sai sang pelukis.

Sai menatap naskah di hadapannya dengan raut pucat. Ia sudah tau kalau perannya akan ditukar. Tapi ia tak menyangka, kalau naskah drama yang dibuat Pein sebegini menjijikkannya. Dasar emang Pein otak norak!

"Hei Sai! Sampai kapan elo mau terus cengok di sana? Ayo mulai bicara!" seru Neji dari bangku sutradara.

Sai menatap Neji sejenak lalu mengangguk. "Erm… Ro… Romeo… cin-cin-ta ku… engh, di-dimanakah kau ber… berada?" Sai berucap lirih hingga tak terdengar siapa pun.

"Heh? Mana ekskresinyaaa? Eh! Mana ekpresinyaaaaaaaaa???? Jangan gagap-gagap dong, ngomongnya! Sejak kapan lo berubah jadi adek sepupu gue?" Seru Neji pada Sai yang wajahnya bertambah pucat. Hinata yang merasa kalau dirinya adalah 'adek sepupu gue' langsung melempar lap bekas ngepel air got tepat ke muka Neji.

Sai mengangguk lagi. Ia menghela nafas lalu menyiapkan dirinya. Menyiapkan dirinya untuk mengucapkan bait demi bait naskah norak yang dibuat Pein.

"Oh, Romeo, cintakuu… Erm, dimanakah kau berada?" ucap Sai lancar. Ia berekspresi sebagai Juliet yang kesepian dengan sangat bagus. Tampang _bishounen_-nya juga mendukung dirinya menjadi seorang gadis kesepian yang rindu pada Pangeran Berkuda Putih-nya.

Neji langsung bertepuk tangan riang, "Ya! Begitu! Bagus sekali, Sai! Untung aja perannya dibalik. Elo jauh lebih cocok jadi Juliet yang lemah lembut, daripada Ino yang kasar!" seru Neji dengan senyum puas. Ino dan Sai yang merasa disindir, langsung melemparkan lap bekas air got-yang tadi digunakan Hinata-, tepat ke muka Neji.

Setelah memberikan pandangan iblis pada Neji, Ino kemudian mulai berdialog. Ia masuk ke dalam area lapangan tempat Sai berdiri dengan tampang kesepiannya. "Wahai, Juliet-ku tercinta… Kini daku sudah datang di hadapanmu…," ujarnya dramatis. Namun sepersekian detik kemudian, Ino tampak terdiam. Wajahnya kelihatan pucat pasi.

"Hueekkk~!!! Gue mual ama ini naskah! Boleh muntah dulu nggak?"

* * *

"Romeo, Ayahanda tidak setuju, jika kamu harus menikah dengan gadis tidak jelas dengan nama aneh itu. Titik." Ujar Sasuke dengan wajah minim ekspresi. Namun, justru dengan wajahnya itulah, aura jahat sang ayah Romeotto makin terasa.

"Tapi, Ayahand-"

"Iya, Romeo. Ibunda juga tak akan pernah menyetujuinya!! Pokoknya, sampai kapan pun Ibunda tak akan pernah setuju pada keinginanmu!!" Sakura memotong perkataan Ino sambil bawa-bawa golok. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju pada perkataan Sakura.

"Tapi Ibunda… Ayahanda… Kenapa? Apa yang salah dengan Juliet? Ia nyaris sempurna, Ibu!" Seru Ino dengan wajah menirukan seorang wanita yang terluka hatinya. Ia melebaikan suasana dengan menambah gerak kinetik meremas bajunya hingga lecek.

Sakura menghela napas sok putus asa. "Nak, Juliet memang nyaris sempurna. Tak ada suatu pun cela pada dirinya." Katanya pelan. Membuat Ino mengernyit karna tak mendengar jelas.

"Heh? Apa Ibunda?"

"Aduh, budekh banget sih lo!!!" seru Sakura emosi. Sementara Sasuke terus mengangguk-angguk kayak burung celepuk sedari tadi.

Neji segera meng-cut adegan yang suasananya dihancurkan Sakura itu dengan emosi. Wajahnya sudah menyiratkan kemarahan mendalam. Sebagian karna salahnya Sakura yang menghancurkan suasana, dan yang lebih banyak adalah rasa kekinya yang belum hilang akibat dilempari lap pel bekas air got. Dua kali, lagi.

"Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan??!! Sasuke, berhenti mengangguk! Adegan sedang di-cut!!"

.

.

"Nak, Juliet memang nyaris sempurna. Tak ada suatu pun cela pada dirinya." Ujar Sakura mengulang perkataannya tadi dengan raut sebal. Sasuke kembali mengangguk-angguk menanggapi.

"Lho, itu bagus kan? Kalau begitu kenapa Ibunda dan Ayahanda melarang aku bersama dengan Juliet? Dia tak ada cacat kan?"

"Justru karna itu, Anakku yang Bego! Dia itu terlalu cantik hingga melebihimu dan Ibunda-mu ini~! Ibunda tidak mau memiliki seorang menantu yang jauh lebih cantik dari Ibunda!" jawab Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Ino dengan jari manisnya penuh emosi.

Membuat Ino sweatdropped, Neji nyekekek seneng, dan Sasuke kembali mengangguk-angguk sampai ia menyadari lehernya patah.

.

.

"Oh, Romeo-ku… kenapa engkau menghilang terus-menerus? Bagaimana dengan nasibkuu? Daku begitu kesepian, Romeoo…," Sai terus mengeluh dengan nada kekhawatiran berlebaian. Ia mondar-mandir di tengah lapangan layaknya setrikaan.

"Anakku! Lagi-lagi kau uring-uringan hanya karena pemuda tak jelas dengan kuncir tak jelas itu! Ayolah, masih banyak pemuda tampan lainnya yang mau denganmu, Anakku…," Secara tiba-tiba Temari selaku Ibunda Juliet, masuk ke lapangan dengan menari _capoeira_.

"Betul… zz… itu… zz…" Shikamaru datang sambil mengesotkan dirinya. Membuat Temari sesegera mungkin menyeretnya sesudah menggetok kepala nanas-nya itu.

"Tapi.. kenapa Ibu? Ayah? Kenapa?"

Temari mendesah masygul, "Aduh, Anakku… Tentu saja karena dia itu aneh!"

Sai mengernyitkan dahinya, "Aneh bagaimana, Ibu?"

"Tentu saja aneh! Dia cowok, tapi rambutnya panjang terus dikuncir gitu! Idiiih, il-feel deh, Ibu…" jawab Temari dengan raut wajah penuh tatapan mengejek.

Sai mengangkat satu alisnya pada Temari, "Ibu jangan ngatain Romeo dulu! Lihat dong, Ayah! Ibu pikir dia nggak lebih aneh dari Romeo? Kuncir Ayah jauh lebih antik daripada Romeo, tau!!"

.

* * *

Sai berjalan pulang sambil menghela napas panjang. Untung saja saat latihan tadi ia tak sampai muntah seperti Ino. Malah Deidara dan Akatsuki lainnya cuma bisa ganggu latihan, lagi. Hahh…

Dengan langkah gontai, Sai mengetuk pintu rumahnya lalu membuka gagang pintu. Tak dikunci. Jadi ia langsung masuk saja ke dalam.

"_Tadaima_, ojii-san." Ujar Sai perlahan. Suaranya menggema di apartemen besar namun sepi itu. Membuatnya sekali lagi menghela napas sambil mencari-cari dimana kakeknya berada.

"Ya, Sai. Kau sudah pulang rupanya. Lama sekali, darimana saja?" Tiba-tiba Danzou muncul secara tiba-tiba ke hadapan Sai yang tiba-tiba jadi kaget.

Sai tersenyum takut-takut pada kakeknya. "Hmm… ha-habis… ha-habis…," jawabnya terbata-bata. Ia takut kakeknya justru akan marah jika ia memberitahu bahwa ia habis latihan drama. Ia bahkan belum bilang kalau ia terpilih sebagai pemeran utama.

"Habis apa?"

"Ituu… airnya habis jii-san. Kenapa jii-san daritadi masih nyeruputin gelas? Kan airnya udah kosong…," jawab Sai inosen, seraya menunjuk gelas bening di tangan kakeknya yang tadi berisi fruit teh.

Danzou melihat ke gelasnya yang memang sudah kosong. Wajahnya mulai dipenuhi semburat-semburat merah. "Sai! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Jawab pertanyaan kakek tadi. Kenapa kau baru pulang selarut ini?" ucapnya sembari mengubah pose wajahnya kembali kul.

Sai tersenyum takut lagi. "Tapi jii-san… ini masih siang. Aku tak pulang larut kok."

Dan satu urat marah pun muncul dengan sukses di kepala Danzou. "SAI!" serunya sambil membawa parang yang entah darimana munculnya.

"Eh… Iya, jii-san.." Sai menelan ludahnya, "Anoo… tadi… aku ha-habis… la..ti-tihan dra…ma…," lanjutnya lirih.

Seketika Danzou terbelalak, raut tua itu menunjukkan kemarahan yang begitu dalam. "APPPPAAA???!"

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO END.**

Akhirnya bisa ngapdet fic ini jugaaa~!!!!!

Tapi aduh, jayus banget deh chap kali ini… Maap ya, para pembaca jikalau fic ini jadi norak plus jayus abis di chapter ini. Mungkin gara-gara saya udah jarang bikin fic humor, jadi bawaannya bahasa fic serius mulu…

Ukh, tapi meskipun ancur gini, tetep **RIPYU** dong ya? Yayaya? –ditendang- _Arigatou_ udah mau baca~!

**Special thanks :**

**afiqah :** Makasih yaa… ^^ Tapi pentasnya masih lama lhoo..

**Darbi Arks XIII :** Makasih, senpai… Maap, kalo chap ini jayus… Terus Akatsuki nggak muncul di chap ini, melainkan pada chap berikutnya! Saskey muncul sebentar disini. Sebagai peran tak penting. –dichidori-

**Heri the Weird :** Kalo nggak tahu, ya tidak apa-apa, cu… -kenapa saya jadi nenek-nenek?- Eniwei, makasih **RIPYU**nyaa~!!

**Inuzumaki Helen : **Nyuuh, keduga lah… Kan, _summary_-nya _spoiler_! Hehe, terima kasih atas tebakannya ya. XD Ini apdetannyaaa~

**cho-chan ochibi :** Haha, iya emang Sasori itu _Barbie _maniak. Semua series _Barbie_ dia punya lho! –membuka aib orang- -dibantai Sasori- makasih…

**Dani D'mile :** Terima kasih, _my senpaaaiii_… -disepak- **RIPYU** dari _senpai_ paling panjang! –mendengus bangga- Kata siapa fic senpai abal dan tak mutu? Lucu kok! Soal KIRA Penggerek Batang… itu… **Yuki-senpai **bukan mrotes, tapi ngingetin bahwa KIRA itu julukan Light. Dan jika kita menggunakannya sembarangan, maka Light akan menulis nama saya di Detnot!!! Oh, thedaaaakkk~!!! –lebai- Neji tiba-tiba punya jenggot? Tahulah, kalo dibalik sifat kul-nya, Neji itu sangat lebai. –dijyuuken- Idih! Pake sinet KAFIR? Ogah! –dimakan Hidan- Kenapa ada figuran teroris ama penjual sprei? Khikhikhi… mereka akan sangat berperan nanti… -ketawa iblis-

**Kosuke Seiichiro :** Ehem, aya dapet nilai jeblok karna kurang ahli dalam contek-menyonterk? Aduh, niisan tak tahu bagaimana banyaknya trik-trik menyontek saya itu! –bangga dengan aib-

**Pandora The Dark Princess :** Iya, ya… Di fic ini Neji emang **OOC **banget. Padahal awal-awal fic, nggak begitu parah. Tapi lama-lama… -melirik Neji-

**kawaii-haruna :** Iya, masa' pada nggak tau sih, sasori _Barbie_-mania? Payah ah! –digetok Dina-

**Uchiha Yuki-chan :** Kata-kata yang dicetak tebal? Nggak apa-apa. Cuma pengen aja, kok. –digampar- Kenapa nggak boleh ada KIRA Penggerek Batang? Itu kan, hama kesayangannya Shino! Anu… saya juga tetep setia jadi istri Saso-kun kok… Meskipun dia maniak _Barbie_… -dikugutsu-

**kakkoii-chan :** Neji akan terus **OOC** sampe chap akhir! Nyuhuhuhu! –ketawa setan-

**meL-chan toyama :** Loh? Kan bagus kalo cepet apdet! Gimana sih? Ini apdetannya~

**blackpapillon :** Ah! _Neechan _berkunjung! Makasih, banyak banget atas semua saran neechan! Akan kuusahain semaksimal mungkin… -semangat '45- Tapi chap kali ini jayus.. Kesel!!! –jeduk-jedukkin kepala ke meja- Iya, ini apdetannya _neechaaan_~

**Hikari Hoshizora :** _Neechan!_ Datang berkunjung! –peluk peluk neechan ampe sesek- Eh? Kenapa peran mereka dibalik? Karena memang sudah plotnya, mungkin? –digoreng-

** zhavhu. ludicrous :** Nyuhuhu, jawabanmu benar _my sista_~! –zhavhu : sejak kapan kita sodaraan?!- He 'eh! Terima kasih atas **RIPYU**-nya yaaa~

**wit_chan :** Nilaiku… Aduh, tak usah ditanya! –membakar kertas ulangan yang jeblok- Makasih yaaa…

**Faika Araifa :** Yeeey~!! Ada _neechan_ juga! Iya, emang si Sai itu pasti cantik banget pas jadi **Julietto**. Aku udah ngebayangin dia pake gaun… pasti… hihihi –ketawa mesum- -disambit mixer-

**Ryuuta :** Halooo… ^^ Makasih atas _fave_-nya yaa… Kok jeblok gara-gara lapangan keujanan? –_sweatdropped_- Iya, ini apdetannya~


	4. Berbagai Kejadian

_Summary :_ Berbagai kejadian aneh terus terjadi ketika latihan dijalankan. Apakah latihan drama itu akan tetap dilanjutkan meskipun banyak hambatan yang menghadang?

_Disclaimer :_

**Naruto **punya **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Romeo and Juliet **punya** William** **Shakespeare**

_Warning :_ Superduper **OOC** (lagi-lagi untuk sekedar hiburan), **maksa, geje, aneh, jayus**, dll.

NOTE : Tulisan _italic_ dengan tanda (' ') artinya suara hati.

* * *

_"Eh… Iya, jii-san.." Sai menelan ludahnya, "Anoo… tadi… aku ha-habis… la..ti-tihan dra…ma…" lanjutnya lirih._

_Seketika Danzou terbelalak, raut tua itu menunjukkan kemarahan yang begitu dalam. "APPPPAAA???!"_

.

.

"Ehm, tadi. Aku. Habis. Latihan. Drama." Ulang Sai pelan-pelan dengan tampang inosen. Mengira bahwa seruan Danzou tadi bermakna '**ia tak mendengar perkataan Sai**'.

Satu urat marah muncul lagi di kepala Danzou. "SAI! Aku tak memintamu untuk mengulangi! Itu hanya ekspresi kagetku! Kenapa kau begitu lemot, nak??!" serunya bertambah kesal. Saking kesalnya, ia sampai mencipratkan 'kuah' ke wajah Sai.

Sai mengelap mukanya dengan saputangan pink polkadot-yang tadi ia pinjamkan pada Ino- sambil tersenyum takut-takut. "Ngh… Iya, jii-san. _Gomen_…"

"Huff… Ya sudah." Danzou berjalan ke arah ruang tengah. Mengajak Sai untuk ikut duduk bersamanya di sofa, dengan menepuk _spot_ kosong di sampingnya setelah sebelumnya membuang parang yang masih ia pegang. Sai menurut dan duduk dengan gaya **murid-manis-teladan-yang-disayangi-guru**, menunggu kakeknya tersebut mulai bicara.

Danzou menghela napas lagi, bersiap untuk perbincangan yang pasti akan panjang karna cucunya ini sangat lemot. "Jadi, Sai… Kau pulang terlambat karena latihan drama?"

Sai mengangguk perlahan, "I…iya jii-san…," ucapnya lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya hingga kepentok lantai.

Danzou menatap Sai tajam, setajam **SILET!** "Dan kau tidak bilang-bilang dulu pada kakek?" Aura kelam tampak mulai memenuhi begron di belakang Danzou. Membuat keringat dingin Sai mulai bercucuran dan tubuhnya merinding. Seseorang entah darimana membawa ember dan menaruhnya di lantai dekat Sai. Bermaksud untuk menampung keringat dingin yang dikeluarkannya.

Serta merta, kakek-cucu itu _sweatdropped_ dan segera mengusir orang nggak jelas yang tiba-tiba masuk ke rumah mereka hanya untuk menaruh ember. Setelah situasi kembali menjadi normal, Sai dan Danzou kembali pada posisinya semula. Duduk manis di sofa dan bersiap melakukan dialog ulang.

"Mmh…g-_gomen_, jiisan… Bukannya a-aku.. takut akan kehilangan dirimu, tapi-EHM! Bu-bukan itu maksudku jii-san! Mm… Bukannya a-aku tak mau minta izin… tapi…," Sai berucap grogi. Ia benar-benar takut pada aura mencekam dari kakeknya yang makin terasa menjerat dirinya. Hingga ia tadi tak sengaja justru bernyanyi lagu band Indonesia yang menjadi _Original Soundtrack_ drama kelas **Romeoto to Julietto**, band _Juliette_.

Danzou _sweatdropped_ lagi melihat Sai yang salah tingkah. Ia menaikkan satu alisnya, "Ya kakek tahu. Tapi kenapa kau tak bilang dulu pada kakek?"

Lagi-lagi Sai terlihat grogi. "Umm… aku takut… uhm, k-kalo bilang ke jii-san, justru jii-san bakal marah..," ujar Sai akhirnya dengan wajah dipenuhi semburat merah. Entah apa yang membuat dia jadi merona. Apakah dia malu akan pengakuannya, atau wajahnya memang selalu terlihat merona, atau bahkan… di sedang memakai _blush-on_? Oh, oke. Lebih baik tak usah dibahas.

Danzou menatap Sai tajam, seperti berusaha menguliti Sai yang kini menunduk dalam hingga kepalanya kepentok ubin lagi. "Justru jika kau tak bilang pada kakek, kakek akan marah padamu Sai."

Sai mengangkat wajahnya sambil mengelus-elus bagian kepala yang kepentok tadi. "Uhm, maafkan aku jii-san. Bukannya bermaksud begitu..," ujar Sai terbata.

Danzou tersenyum tipis, ia mengacak rambut hitam legam Sai, "Ya ya, kakek tahu. Tapi jangan kau ulangi lagi. Kalau tidak, kakek akan benar-benar marah padamu." Ucapnya seraya mengacungkan parang yang entah bagaimana sudah muncul lagi pada Sai. Setelah itu, ia kembali keasyikan mengacak rambut cucunya itu.

Sang cucu mengangguk sambil mengiyakan nasehat kakeknya itu, menurut saja. Tapi dalam hatinya sudah berucap pelan, _'Marah kok, pake bilang-bilang…'_

Dan Danzou pun segera menghentikan gerakan tangannya mengacak rambut Sai, ketika melihat rambut cucunya itu sudah tak berbentuk lagi. "Ah, iya Sai. Memang kau memainkan drama apa di sekolah? Dapat peran apa?"

Sai terdiam sebentar, "Uhm, drama **Romeoto to Julietto**." Jawab Sai kemudian. Mata hitamnya memandang langit-langit rumah, sepertinya ia sedang mencari cecak yang tadi menjulurkan lidah padanya.-?-

Danzou mengangguk-angguk mengerti, wajahnya terlihat lebih cerah sekarang. Entah karena ia senang dengan drama itu atau ada matahari yang bersinar ke arah wajahnya. "Hmm. Lalu, bagaimana dengan peran? Kau dapat peran apa?"

"Aku berperan sebagai Juli-err…," Sai segera menghentikan kata-kata yang baru saja akan terlontar dari mulutnya. Bisa gawat kalo Danzou tahu dia memainkan peran sebagai cewek. Memalukan. Lebih baik ia segera mencari alasan untuk menghindari pertanyaan itu. Tapi…apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menghindar?

Danzou tampak keheranan dengan kalimat Sai yang terputus tiba-tiba. Padahal tidak ada gunting atau apa pun yang bisa memotong ucapan cucunya itu. "Ya? Kau jadi apa, Sai? Peran utama? Atau cuma peran nggak penting yang lewat saja?" tanyanya terlihat penasaran.

Lagi-lagi Sai terdiam. Kali ini berusaha mencari cara agar bisa kabur dari pertanyaan yang dapat membuatnya terlihat memalukan di depan sang kakek. Selain itu, jawabannya juga pasti akan membuat kakeknya jantungan saking kaget.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu terus terdiam sementara orang tua di sampingnya terus meluncurkan pertanyaan yang intinya sama : membuat Sai terlihat memalukan dan orang yang bertanya itu sendiri mengalami penyakit jantung yang membahayakan jiwa serta memperpendek umur.

Akhirnya ketika sebuah bohlam lampu terlihat bersinar dengan bunyi **TING!** di dekat kepala Sai, pemuda dengan muka rata-err, muka tanpa ekspresi itu mendapat ide. Ia tahu bagaimana caranya agar bisa kabur dari kejaran pertanyaan mematikan kakeknya. Ya, hanya satu cara. Ia tahu ini sungguh tidak baik karena tetap saja berakibat fatal. Tapi… tak apalah. Tak ada pilihan lain.

Daripada ia harus memberitahukan peran yang diterimanya adalah sebagai **Julietto**??! Bisa-bisa lantai yang sedang dipijaknya ini retak karena ada gempa bumi. Iya, tak ada hubungannya sih. Hanya untuk mendramatisir suasana kok.

Danzou yang udah capek dikacangin terus sama cucunya sendiri, mulai terlihat habis kesabaran. "SAI! Kau tidak budek tiba-tiba, kan? Jawab pertanyaan kakek!!" serunya dengan tiga urat marah bertengger di dekat pelipis.

Sai menoleh perlahaaaaaaaan sekali ke arah Danzou dengan tampang horor. Ia kemudian menunjuk langit-langit dimana ada sebuah cecak yang bertengger dengan penuh kelebaian. Sepertinya Sai sudah terbiasa bersikap lebai akibat latihan drama tadi.

Danzou mendongak keheranan ke langit-langit yang ditunjuk Sai. "Ada apa Sa-UGYAAAA~!!!!! CECAAAKKK!!! THEDAAAAKKK~!!!"

Dan Sai segera kabur saat itu juga. _Mission complete._

* * *

Ino terbangun dari tidur sambil melenguh pelan. Ia mencoba untuk bangun, namun tubuhnya masih terlalu lemas. Sakura yang sejak tadi menungguinya, serta merta segera membantu Ino bangun seraya mengulurkan segelas air.

Ino menatap Sakura dengan tatap terima kasih, "_Thanks_, Saku." Ia lalu mengambil gelas bening berisi air itu dan meminumnya. Sakura hanya balas tersenyum sambil menyibukkan diri membenarkan selimut Ino yang sudah benar.

**PVHROOOTT~!!!!**

Secara tiba-tiba Ino menyemburkan air yang sudah masuk ke mulutnya itu ke wajah Sasuke-yang ternyata juga berada di situ-. Sakura langsung melotot kaget begitu melihat orang yang disukainya basah kuyup. Ia memberikan _death glare_ pada Ino yang masih sibuk dengan air di mulutnya. Sementara Sasuke sendiri sudah ngibrit ke toilet sekolah. Mencoba memperbaiki penampilannya sekalian membersihkan diri dari air jorok bekas mulut Ino.

"INO!!! A-pa. Yang. Kau. La-ku-kan. Pa-da. Sa-su-ke-kun, HAH????!!!" Sakura bangkit berdiri sambil menjambak rambut pirang Ino yang tergerai bebas. Membuat Ino ber-'aww' dan mencoba balik menjambak rambut _pink _Sakura yang sudah mulai memanjang.

"Lo apa-apaan sih, Saku?!" Ino mencoba melepas rambut indahnya dari cengkaraman iblis _pink_ Haruno itu, namun ia tak kuasa. Seperti tak tau saja bagaimana Sakura kalo sedang marah.

"Lo yang apa-apaan, INO-_PIG_! Ngapain lo tadi nyembur-nyembur gitu, ke Sasuke-kun?! Hah?!!" Sakura makin menjadi-jadi. Matanya sudah berubah seperti mata orang psikopat.

Ino cengok sebentar kemudian tersadar akan kesalahpahaman itu. "Saku! bentar! Lepasin dulu rambut indah gue!" serunya sembari melepas paksa tangan Sakura yang masih dengan kencang menyergap rambut pirang kebanggaan Ino. Sedang dijambak pun sempet-sempetnya ia bernarsis-ria.

"Elo jelasin dulu baru gue lepas! Sekalian minta maaf sama Sasuke-kun!"

"Iya, gue kasih tau tapi lo lepasin rambut gue sekarang juga! Atau lo mau besok-besok Sasuke wajahnya udah berubah jadi seancur Kisame? Mau?" ancam Ino. Namun Sakura tak gentar, dia tetap menjambak Ino. Membuat gadis pirang itu bicara lagi, "Ohh… atau sekalian ntar alis Sasuke gue bikin jadi tebel kayak Lee? Oh, atau sekalian dibikin nggak punya alis kayak Gaara? Lo mau yang mana, Saku?" Ino mencoba mengancam Sakura sekali lagi.

Sakura terdiam sebentar, namun akhirnya memutuskan untuk melepas jambakannya pada rambut Ino. Tentu saja ia nggak mau kalo besok bentuk Sasuke sudah seperti yang tadi diancam Ino. Gadis berambut pirang itu bisa melakukan apa saja pada Sasuke. Rumah mereka berdekatan, soalnya. Dan Sakura tak bisa membayangkan kalo wajah tampan Sasuke musti berganti dengan wajah menyeramkan Kisame. Begitu pun bila komposisi alis Sasuke yang sudah bagus berubah jadi setebal Lee, atau bahkan nggak ada alis seperti Gaara.

Theddaaaakkk~!!! Bagaimana pun, sayang sekali kalau tampang sekeren itu diubah jadi ancur!

Ino menghela nafas lega ketika Sakura sudah benar-benar melepas jambakannya. Gadis berambut pirang itu kemudian mengikat rambutnya kembali jadi bentuk ekor kuda agar aman dari cengkaraman Sakura. Untuk berjaga-jaga saja.

Setelah itu Ino menatap Sakura tepat di manik mata. Tampangnya di-set seserius mungkin. "Pertama, gue tanya dulu. Air yang lo kasih ke gue itu air apa, sih? Rasanya aneh! Kok bisa rasanya asin campur asem, ada pedesnya dikit, manis, pahit ama kecutnya gitu??" Tanya Ino kemudian.

Sakura terdiam lagi. Memikirkan air apa yang tadi ia berikan pada Ino. Dan ketika muncul bohlam yang menyala dengan bunyi **TING!** di kepalanya, barulah ia menyadari kekeliruan apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada gadis berambut pirang itu.

Sekarang gadis berambut _pink_ tersebut tampak nyengir bersalah pada Ino, "A…a…no, i-ituu…air…ungh…," ia terbata-bata mengutarakan maksudnya. Ino mengerutkan alis. Terlihat tak biasa dengan sikap yang baru ditunjukkan Sakura padanya.

"Iya, air apa? Rasanya aneh gitu. Makanya aku nyembur. Eh, nggak taunya Sasuke nongol… Jadi, ya kena." Tuturnya menjelaskan. Sakura kembali nyengir aneh. Menyembunyikan sesuatu sepertinya. Entah apa yang ia sembunyikan. Apakah ia menyembunyikan sejumput rambut Ino yang rontok ketika ia jambak tadi? Atau ia justru menyembunyikan sepatu Sasuke yang dicolongnya?

"I…itu. Air itu… ngh, air itu…b-bekas kobokannya Kisame, bekas mm… nampung keringetnya Sasori, be…kas naro cabe dari gigi Naruto, bekas kecemplung lolipop yang abis dijilet Tobi, sama bekas nyuci _piercing-piercing_ Pein yang udah k-karatan…," jawab Sakura lirih. Ia lalu berbalik cepat dari hadapan Ino, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bersiap kabur.

Ino makin cengok begitu mendengar paparan Sakura barusan. Di dalam otaknya berputar-putar semua kalimat Sakura yang mengandung bahan-bahan menjijaykan yang hampir aja masuk mulutnya. Bukan, malah udah masuk mulut, kali.

Kalimat itu pun mulai bergeser dari otaknya ke arah bawah untuk menggaung di telinga. Membuat berbagai macam pikiran negatif yang justru makin membuat kalimat itu mengandung bahan menjijaykan.

Sakura yang melihat kesempatan untuk kabur, langsung ngibrit dengan _one thousand run step no jutsu_-nya. Namun ternyata ia terlambat, Ino sudah lebih dulu menarik ujung kemeja putih yang dikenakannya.

"SA. KU. RA!!!!!" wajah sangar Ino segera terpampang di hadapan Sakura ketika ditarik paksa Ino untuk berbalik. Membuat gadis berambut _pink_ itu menjerit ketakutan hingga seantero penjuru sekolah berguncang, rumput-rumput bergosip, bumi berhenti melakukan gerak rotasi, negara Afrika mengalami gempa bumi, dan sekali lagi, jidatnya tidak jenong.

Sementara Sakura berteriak-triak kayak orang kesurupan, Sasuke yang baru balik dari toilet jadi kebingungan. Tentu saja ia pun mendengar teriakan ribut yang membuat keanehan tiba-tiba terjadi. Ya, keanehan. Seperti tadi saat di toilet, ia merasa tempat itu seperti akan runtuh.

Maka Sasuke kemudian mempercepat langkahnya menuju UKS karena mendengar Sakura berteriak makin kencang. Dan seiring dengan langkah kakinya yang berayun, Sasuke mengambil _handphone_ serta mulai mengotak-atiknya. Setelah itu Sasuke langsung membuka pintu UKS kencang-kencang hingga menjeblak terbuka.

"Sakura! Ino! Jangan _yuri_-an ter-"

Ucapan Sasuke tadi segera terputus begitu melihat Ino sedang mencekek Sakura yang masih berteriak histeris. Seketika harapannya untuk menyebarkan foto orang lagi _yuri_-an di _photobucket_ pun hancur berkeping-keping. Ekspresi wajahnya yang tadi gembira luar biasa langsung berubah seperti ekspresi orang melihat Sundel Bolong. Kamera _handphone-_nya yang sudah siap siaga pun langsung menggelapkan diri, seakan malu dengan kelakuan sang tuan.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun! Tadi kamu mau ngomong apa??"

* * *

Neji mengipas-ngipas tubuhnya yang mulai kepanasan dengan kipas besi Temari, sementara anak-anak yang lain sedang menyiapkan pelaksanaan latihan kedua. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi pantai untuk sutradara sambil sesekali mengeluh tentang lamanya kerja anak-anak yang lain.

Tenten kemudian lewat di hadapan Neji sembari menggotong sofa besar untuk _take_ latihan. Ia mengernyit pada Neji yang dengan enaknya hanya bersantai-santai. "Neji-kun! Bantuin kek! Santai-santai aja daritadi…," serunya dengan nada sewot.

Neji menoleh ke arah Tenten dan akhirnya bangun dengan tampang nggak ikhlas. "Ya ya." Ia mengangkat ujung sofa besar itu sementara Tenten tersenyum mengangkat ujungnya yang lain. Setelah si sofa berada di tempat yang sesuai, mereka pun berkumpul dan memulai latihan.

.

.

"Ah, kemana perginya Juliet? Perasaan tadi daku mengikatnya di pohon ini…," Ino masuk ke lapangan sambil celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan Sai. Ia mengernyitkan alis sambil terus mendumal.

"Balon! Balon! Beli satu, bayar lima!" terdengar suara Kakuzu, selaku tukang balon menginterupsi dumalan Ino yang tak ada habisnya. Cowok yang alim dengan cadarnya itu lalu mendekat ke arah Ino sambil mendorong gerobak balonnya. "Mas, mau beli balon? Satunya cuma sejuta, kok!" ia menyodorkan balon itu ke hadapan Ino.

Ino cengok sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengalami _sweatdropped_. "Hah? Balon begini doang harganya sejuta? Tak masuk akal!" serunya sambil mengibaskan tangan.

Kakuzu tersenyum licik di balik cadar, "Tentu saja masuk akal kalau kau tau apa makna balon. Hmm… apa kau tidak tau makna balon yang sesungguhnya, Mas?"

Ino menggerutu, "Mas, Mas! Kapan gue jadi kakak lo?" ia melempar pisang yang entah dapat darimana pada Kakuzu. Kakuzu yang dilempari pisang, segera menangkap pisang itu dengan sigap dan memakannya. Ino kembali _sweatdropped_.

"Ya, apa kau tidak tau makna balon yang sesungguhnya, Mbak?" ulang Kakuzu sambil menyorotkan senter ke dalam cadarnya. Neji terkekeh begitu melihat adegan itu. Bukan, bukan karna adegan itu lucu. Tapi rupanya Neji lagi dikelitikin Naruto.

Ino kembali menggerutu, kali ini sambil menghunuskan keris yang terselip di balik jubahnya. "Gue cowok tau! Mbak, Mbak! Panggil gue Pangeran!"

Kakuzu mencoba sabar menghadapi tingkah Ino. Ia membentuk tanda 'oke' dengan jarinya lalu kembali menyorotkan senter. Kali ini ke muka Ino. "Ya, apa kau tidak tau makna balon yang sesungguhnya, Pange?" ulang Kakuzu sekali lagi.

Ino pun lagi-lagi menggerutu, "Pangeran! Bukan Pange! Jelek banget!"

Dan akhirya amarah Kakuzu meledak, "Bawel ah! Mau gue jahit lo?" Ancamnya seraya mengambil jarum jahit super-besar dan mulai menghasilkan benang dari tubuhnya yang autotrof.

Ino nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah, namun segera membuang kedua benda berbahaya itu. "Iya, iya. Lanjutkan saja, gue tak tahu."

Kakuzu menyeringai di balik cadarnya. Ia baru akan menjelaskan makna sebenarnya dari balon ketika seseorang datang merecoki.

"Un! Un! Gawat un! Gue bisa ditangkap polisi nih, un!" sesosok berambut pirang langsung mengambil alih tempat Kakuzu dan Ino tadi berdiri, setelah sebelumnya menggusur mereka berdua pakai traktor.

Tiba-tiba Konan sebagai penjual sprei datang menghampiri sang rambut pirang, Deidara, dengan naik sepatu roda. "Sprei, sprei! Mau beli sprei, Mbak?" tanya Konan pada Deidara yang masih mondar-mandir sok imut layaknya setrikaan.

Deidara berhenti mondar-mandir, menatap Konan tajam dengan satu matanya, karena mata yang lain ketutupan rambut. "Eh, gue cowok tau! Mbak, Mbak! Makan tuh, Mbak!" serunya sewot. Persis seperti apa yang dilakukan Ino tadi. Maklum, kembaran.

Konan tampak pura-pura kaget dengan pengakuan Deidara itu, "EHH???!! Kamu cowok? Bukannya benches ya?"

.

* * *

Setelah melafalkan dialog itu, Konan pun dengan malangnya terkena lemparan bom Deidara. Nggak tanggung-tanggung, kali ini dia pake lumpur sekalian karna nggak ada tanah liat. Dan itu mengakibatkan tak hanya Konan saja yang menjadi korban. Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang_ take_ jadi figuran yang sedang makan es krim pun terkena imbasnya.

Bahkan Neji yang sudah berlindung di bawah kolong kursi pantainya pun masih terkena dampak dari bom lumpur terobosan baru itu. Membuat latihan sejenak dihentikan. Para anggota tim drama sibuk membenarkan penampilan mereka yang kusam akibat lumpur Deidara yang nyiprat kemana-mana. Sementara Tenten yang menjadi _lightingwoman_ drama tersebut,-yang berarti ia berada paling dekat dengan Deidara,- sudah dibawa ke UKS saking parahnya luka yang ia derita.

Bibir Neji berkedut sebal ketika melihat Deidara tertawa-tawa tak menyadari dosa. Tapi ia terlalu malas untuk sekedar men-_jyuuken_ orang tersebut. Lebih baik sekarang latihan dilanjutkan sebelum senja menjelang. "Oke, lanjut aja! Gaara! Kiba! Ayo mulai berdialog!" seru Neji sambil meminum jus alpukat yang entah dia comot darimana.

Gaara dan Kiba memberi tatap tak setuju pada Neji. Namun sang sutradara tetap meminum jus alpukat dengan lebainya seolah tak melihat ekspresi mengancam dari mereka. Maka setelah selesai membersihkan diri dari lumpur Deidara, Gaara dan Kiba langsung masuk ke arena _take_. Memulai dialog dengan naskah norak bikinan Pein.

Kiba mondar-mandir di lapangan, sok-sok bagai orang kebingungan. "Hei, Gaara! Kenapa Tuan Puteri Juliet belum kembali juga?" tanya Kiba pada Gaara yang sedang berjongkok mengamati kecebong.

Gaara menoleh menatap Kiba, "Heh? Yaa… paling dia main sama temennya itu. Siapa namanya? Tintin?" katanya enteng sambil kembali menatapi kecebong. Namun kali ini sambil meraih papan penggilasan dan detergen bermerk _Lifeboy_.

"Eh! Ini sampo Akamaru! Jangan dipake!" Kiba agak melotot melihat Gaara memakai sampo-nya sebagai detergen. Ia langsung merebut kembali botol berharga itu. "Heh? Tintin? Itu mah tokoh cerita bergambar yang sering gue baca! Nama temennya Tuan Puteri tuh, Tonton! Sembarangan aja nyebut Tintin… _Baka_ lo, ah!" seru Kiba sambil menginjak pakaian yang baru dicuci bersih Gaara.

Gantian Gaara yang melotot melihat perlakuan Kiba. Ia baru akan memberi Kiba _'sabaku'_, ketika tiba-tiba ada seonggok babi terlempar tepat ke muka Kiba. Gaara menggumam riang bersyukur pada Tuhan, _'Terima kasih Kami-sama! Mampus dah tuh, Bocah Anjing! Enak aja nginjek-nginjek cucian gue…'_

Sesudah babi itu mendarat dengan sangat selamat di muka Kiba, tampak seorang gadis bercepol berlari lebai ke arah Kiba. Ia berlari seperti adegan _slow motion_ di film _Matrix_. "Nama gue Tenten!! Bukan Tonton~! Noh, babi itu baru namanya Tonton!" Ia berseru lantang. Sedikit lagi ia akan sampai di tempat Kiba berdiri namun tau-tau hal buruk pun terjadi. Gadis bernama Tenten itu jatoh terjengkang kepleset kulit pisang-bekas makan Kakuzu tadi- sebelum sampai di tempat Kiba.

**GDUBRAKK~!! PRAKK~!!! KROMPYANG~!!!! PRAAANG~!!! KRING!!! KRING!!!**

"Adaaaoooow~!!!" sang gadis mengaduh keras. Ia memasang tampang memelas seakan memohon pada para dayang Julietto itu untuk membantunya berdiri. Namun tentu saja Kiba dan Gaara tak mau repot-repot membantunya. Mereka justru terlihat mati-matian menahan tawa geli yang akan menyembur melihat Tenten jatoh begitu dramatis.

Melihat itu, Tenten tampak kesal. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mencoba berdiri dengan terseok-seok. Kemudian ia mengambil kulit pisang penyebab musibah itu dan memakannya. Enggak ding, dan melemparnya pada Neji. "Kok kamu diem aja, sih? Ini kan, nggak ada dalam dialog!!!!!"

* * *

Kakuzu sang tukang balon kembali memasuki lapangan. Celingak-celinguk dulu kayak perampok bank sebelum berdiri tegak dengan seringai lebar didalam cadarnya. "Oke, penonton. Setelah apa yang tadi kita saksikan bersama, tentu saja menjadi contoh bagi kita bukan? Ya, anda betul. Seharusnya kita tak boleh sembarangan membuang sampah kulit pisang seperti tadi." Ia memicingkan matanya dengan nista sambil mengacungkan kulit pisang penyebab petaka tersebut.

Tau-tau sebuah sepatu bot penuh lumpur mendarat di kepala Kakuzu di susul teriakan keras, "Yang buang tu kulit pisang kan, elo! Enak aja sok-sok nasehatin orang!"

.

.

"Ehm, maaf atas gangguan jiwa tadi. Kesalahan memang pada mata anda, bukan pada kami." Kembali sebuah sepatu melayang ke arah Kakuzu. Namun dengan segera Kakuzu menahan laju sepatu itu dengan kuali yang dijadikannya perisai. "Oke, jadi itu semua tentu bisa menjadi sebuah pelajaran berharga untuk kita bukan?" Ia menghela napas.

"Namun dibalik semua itu tentu saja ada berbagai macam pertanyaan yang mengisi kekosongan kepala anda. Ya, contohnya, kemana Julietto pergi sesudah diiket Romeo tadi? Kemana perginya sang penjual sprei? Bagaimana nasib dua sejoli yang sedang makan es krim ketika bom meledak? Dan bagaimana dengan nasib sang teroris pengeboman itu sendiri? Hem, semua menjadi rahasia yang belum bisa terungkap. Namun tenang saja, kami akan segera mengupasnya tajam, setajam piso dapur!!"

Kemudian dengan cepat, sebuah piso dapur melayang begitu saja menuju muka Kakuzu. Namun dengan sigap ia menangkapnya, karna ia sudah berlatih tadi. "Ya, kita akan mengupasnya setajam piso dapur ini! Dan tentu saja, kita akan mengungkap fakta yang tabu menjadi layak untuk dibicarakan. Nah, sekian dari saya. Nantikan perjumpaan kita lagi. Khukhukhukhu! Jangan lupa, lemparkan duit semilyar pada saya, dan semua pertanyaan tadi akan terjawab lebih cepat!"

Lagi-lagi ada benda yang terlempar dari arah luar lapangan. Kali ini yang terlempar lebih banyak. Koper, clurit, golok, parang punya Danzou, kipas angin, mobil, CPU, botol kaca, Akamaru, spion motor, duren, dan yang paling banyak tomat. Kakuzu mati-matian melarikan diri dari semua sambitan itu, sementara ada sesosok makhluk yang sedang berlari lebai menyongsong tempat Kakuzu berdiri, persis seperti yang dilakukan Tenten tadi.

"THEDAAAKKK~!!!! TOMAT-TOMAT GUE TERSAYAANG~!!! Tomato, Timathe, Timothi, Thomat, Themat, Amat, Somat, Dahmat, Silat, Sholat!! Oh, _my _tomat yang _very_ malang~!!! Maaf, aku tak sempat menyelamatkan kalian~!!! Huweeee~!!!" Yak, sesosok berambut ayam tadi segera menangkap semua tomat yang dilempar ke arah Kakuzu sambil mengabsen satu-persatu nama mereka.

.

**CHAPTER THREE END.**

* * *

**OMAKE**

_Aura kelam tampak mulai memenuhi begron di belakang Danzou. Membuat keringat dingin Sai mulai bercucuran dan tubuhnya merinding. Seseorang entah darimana membawa ember dan menaruhnya di lantai dekat Sai. Bermaksud untuk menampung keringat dingin yang dikeluarkannya._

_Serta merta, kakek-cucu itu sweatdropped dan segera mengusir orang nggak jelas yang tiba-tiba masuk ke rumah mereka hanya untuk menaruh ember._

Danzou menatap orang itu dengan pandang siap menggigit, "Hey, siapa kau ini? Tingkahmu tidak jelas sekali. Apa maksud ember ini?!" ia mengacungkan ember yang tadi digunakan untuk menampung keringat dingin Sai.

Sai mengikuti gerak-gerik kakeknya, memberikan pandang siap menggigit pada orang itu. Tak lupa ia memakai gigi drakula mainannya untuk menggertak sang penyusup. Mungkin maksudnya agar sang penyusup jadi ketakutan. Sayang, ia tak melihat kalau penyusup itu justru ketawa ngakak sambil guling-guling kesana-kemari saking gelinya. Bukan jadi ketakutan. Tapi entahlah, anak satu ini memang lemot.

Setelah selesai tertawa, orang tersebut bangun perlahan dengan tampang horor Sadako, kantong mata Gaara, dan lampu senter yang disorotkan dari bawah wajah. Sekali lagi kakek-cucu itu _sweatdropped_.

"Saya Sarutobi. Saya hanya melakukan tugas saya untuk menaruh ember itu. Sebelumnya saya juga pernah berperan membantu Hidan menyalakan begron suara kuntilanak dan Mak Lampir, memakaikan jenggot pada Neji, mempersiapkan begron petir dan api berkobar ketika Ino marah, sekaligus mengipasi dan memberikannya saputangan. Oh, iya! Satu lagi, saya jadi tukang ketoprak juga lho. Apa kau lupa pada tampang saya, Sai?"

.

* * *

**dilia : **Aih, lagi-lagi chapter **panjang-membosankan** dengan **humor-gaje-plus-jayus-plus-nggak-maksud**. Ukh, ternyata _sense of humor_ saya emang makin terkikis seiring saya rajin membuat fic _romance_ dan _angst_. Mukyaaaaa~!!!!! –histeris sendiri-

Makanya saya terharu banget ketika melihat **RIPYU** yang tetap berdatangan… Terima kasih!! Terima kasih banget! Tanpa **RIPYU** dari kalian, saya tak bernyawa dalam menulis.-lebai- Tapi maap banget banget! Lagi-lagi saya nggak bisa bales ripyu panjang-panjang. Waktu yang dikasih buat nge-net dibatasin sih… -lempar pisang ke papa saya-

**Special thanks : **

**ichiro walks** (ini apdet **:d**), **Solaritica Chika** (makasih yaa~ _fave_-nya juga~ **-terharu-**), **Inuzumaki Helen **(makasih, _senpai_~ maap nggak bisa bales panjang **:[**)**, The Darkness Knight **(_sweatdrops_)**, kawaii-haruna **(makasih banget! Jadi semangat lagi, nih! )**, 5 sekawan **(aih, berkat kalian jadi bener-bener _full_ semangat! Makasih ya! **:p**)**, Darbi arks xiii **(makasih banyak, _senpai_! Terharuuu~)**, P. Ravenclaw **(iya, makasihhh~ udah kuripyu tuh!)**, Dani D'mile** (_nii_! **RIPYU** panjang lagi ya? –disepak- Saya semangat banget kalo baca ripyu dari _niichan_. Hehe), **Faika Araifa **(ahaha, tauk tuh! Makasi, _nee_~)**, kakkoii-chan **(makasih banget! Makasih!)**, Uchiha Yuki-chan **(err- Pein marah tuh! Makasih, adek iparkuuu~ -digaplok-)**, cho-chan ochibi **ahaha, maap ya Neji-nya jadi gitu! Makasih~)**, rHEa-rHEa a n n e h **(makasih udah ripyu dari chap pertama~ uhuhu)**, blackpapillon** (terus kasih aku saran ya, _nee_! Aku masih banyak kesalahan yang musti dikoreksi** :p **dan makasih banget atas _fave_-nya! –nangis lebai-), **miyu201** (kyaaah~ _neechan_ mampir! Makasih atas ripyu dari chap pertama, _nee_!), **Ana-cHan** (makasih ya, mau nunggu apdetan lemot saya! Huweee~!!! –nangis kejer-), **ManiMe PanRaPoRo** (makasiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih banget! Tanpa kalian aku nggak semangat lanjutin!), **Hikari Hoshizora** (-peluk peluk _neechan_- makasih banyak, _nee_~!!), **Ryuuta** (makasih koreksinya kalo kayak gini bener nggak?), **uzumaki khai** (aih, makasih banget udah ripyu fic gaje ini dari chap satu! –nangis lagi-), **Khu khu khu khu** (-_sweatdrops_ liat _name_nya- makasih banget! Diusahain yaa~)

.

_Mind to, __**RIPYU**__ minna-san? ^^_


	5. Saat Pentas?

_Disclaimer :_

**Naruto **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Romeo and Juliet **© **William Shakespeare**

**Saputangan pink polkadot Sai **©** L Lawliet **di fic** Cinder L a! **punya** Dani Scarlet **(puas, hah??!)

_Warning :_ **AR**, superduper **OOC**, **maksa, abal, gaje, **_weird_**, jayus**, **lebay** banget, dll. Udah diperingatin lho, ya? _Don't like don't read. But you must review it!_ (digibeng)

NOTE : Tulisan _italic_ dengan tanda (' ') artinya suara hati.

* * *

.

_THEDAAAKKK~!!!! TOMAT-TOMAT GUE TERSAYAANG~!!! Tomato, Timathe, Timothi, Thomat, Themat, Amat, Somat, Dahmat, Silat, Sholat!! Oh, my tomat yang very malang~!!! Maaf aku tak sempat menyelamatkan kalian~!!! Huweeee~!!!"_

.

* * *

**Romeo to Julietto** by **dilia shiraishi**

CHAPTER** FOUR**

* * *

.

"Jadi, jiisan... Aku boleh ikut main drama, kan?" Sai menatap Danzou dengan pandangan memohon, meminta persetujuan kakeknya itu agar ia dibolehkan bermain di drama-norak kelas Waterlily. Yah, bagaimanapun noraknya itu drama, Sai tetap ingin sekali ikut andil dalam pagelaran tersebut. Apalagi ia sudah banyak berkorban dengan membuang jauh-jauh harga dirinya akibat harus bertingkah lebay.

Tentu saja ia tak mau segala perjuangan penuh tetes keringat dan seteguk (?) darah itu terbuang sia-sia hanya karena kakeknya tak memberi izin.

Danzou terdiam sejenak. Menatap Sai dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala lalu balik lagi ke ujung kaki, sambil mengitari Sai untuk melihat dari ujung depan sampai ujung belakang. "Ya, boleh. Tapi jawab dulu pertanyaan kakek, Sai." Setelah menghela napas, Danzou akhirnya bersuara seraya mengangguk.

"Tanya apa, jiisan?" Sai memiringkan kepalanya sebanyak 360 derajat—bingung.

"Kau dapat peran apa di drama itu?" tembak Danzou langsung. Membuat Sai seketika membatu layaknya Malin Kundang yang dikutuk sang emak karena peluru(?) yang ditembak Danzou kena sasaran. Pertanyaan itu sudah beberapa hari ini Sai hindari, namun ternyata ujung-ujungnya ia harus bertemu lagi dengan sang pertanyaan beresiko.

"Err-," Sai memutar bola mata, mencari cecak yang kemarin ia gunakan untuk membuat Danzou terkena serangan jantung mendadak.

Danzou yang menyadari kegugupan Sai segera bertanya, "Kau cari apa, Sai? Cecak yang kemarin?" pertanyaan itu lagi-lagi membuat Sai yang sudah membatu menjadi tambah membatu hingga tubuhnya retak. "Kemarin sudah kakek buang. Mengganggu kesejahteraan dan kenyamanan rumah ini saja." Ia mendengus keras. Terlihat sekali kebenciannya pada cecak adalah setengah hidup seumur mati.

Seketika harapan Sai untuk menakuti kakeknya agar bisa kabur seperti kemarin sirna sudah. Seperti terbawa arus air yang mengalir pelan tapi tak pasti menuju hulu sungai yang deras. Pengandaian yang aneh, tapi itulah yang dirasakan Sai sekarang. Asanya luluh lantak bagai ditimpa _billboard_ besar, terbang bagai bebek yang baru saja diberikan sayap oleh Tuhan. Ya ampun, kalau sudah begini... bagaimana caranya agar Sai bisa kabur dari kejaran pertanyaan sang kakek?

Apakah ia harus menjawab semuanya dengan jujur? Apakah kalau menjawab jujur dapat menjamin keselamatan kakeknya, dia sendiri, dan kucing tetangganya? Oh _well_, kucing tetangga kemarin sudah mati karena berantem memperebutkan istri. Jadi tidak usah dipedulikan. Mari kita ulang.

...

...

Apakah kalau menjawab jujur dapat menjamin keselamatan kakeknya, dia sendiri, dan sang cecak yang sudah dibuang? Kalau jawabannya tidak, Sai tak akan mau bicara jujur. Lagipula bohong demi kebaikan dihalalkan agar tidak memperkeruh suasana yang sudah buruk, bukan?

Ya, tampaknya pemuda ini memang harus berbohong...

"Sai, kau dengar kakek? Telingamu belum mengalami gangguan, kan?" suara berat dan datar Danzou kembali menggema di penjuru ruangan apartemen yang sepi tersebut. Menyadarkan Sai dari imajinasinya tentang tanggapan Danzou jika ia berdusta.

"I-iya, belum kok, jii-san."

"Oh, berarti akan?" _sweatdrop_ besar tampak menggantung di kepala Danzou, ketika Sai mengangguk dengan polos. "Baiklah, jadi kau dapat peran apa di drama itu?" kembali kakeknya membuka suara selama Sai masih mencoba mereka-reka apa yang akan terjadi kemudian. Ia tak mau salah langkah hingga tersesat ke hutan, apalagi salah bicara hingga tampak seperti anak autis. Ia ingin kelihatan meyakinkan agar tak diketahui bohongnya.

Iya, memang yang Sai lakukan salah. Semua sudah tercantum dalam "**Buku Peraturan Dasar ANBU **_**Root**_" halaman 15.565 paragraf ke-lima belas dari tengah ke atas dikit, lalu agak ke bawah, yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala. Namun tetap saja Sai harus melaksanakan kebohongan ini. Ia tak boleh mundur dari drama begitu saja. Hmm... rasanya Sai sekarang seperti sedang mengemban sebuah tugas berat yang bila berhasil menjalankannya, maka dia akan masuk surga nih.

"SAI??" Danzou mulai tak sabar menghadapi cucunya satu ini. Parang sudah kembali di tangan untuk mengancam kalau-kalau saja sang cucu tak mau juga membuka mulut.

Sai segera tersadar, "I-iya jiisan! _Gomen,_ tadi aku sedang memikirkan nasib cecak yang jiisan buang...," katanya sambil menunduk dalam hingga lagi-lagi kepentok lantai.

"Oh...," Danzou hanya mengangguk pongo mendengar alasan cucunya. "Tapi untuk apa memikirkan nasib cecak itu?" ia urungkan niat untuk memojokkan Sai hingga ke sudut ruang tamu ini.

Sai menelan ludah, rasa gugup kembali menyerangnya. Hingga ia sempat kolaps beberapa saat, sebelum mengalami _stroke_ ringan. "A-eto... Soalnya cecak itu ternyata adalah selingkuhan dari kelabang yang waktu itu sempat bertamu kemari, ojiisan. Nah istri asli si si kelabang ini—yang adalah nyamuk— mengetahui perihal perselingkuhan tersebut, tapi dia belum mempunyai bukti untuk menuduh sang cecak sebagai perebut suami. Maka dari itu, si nyamuk berniat membawa cecak ke hadapan kelabang secara bersamaan." Ia menelan ludah lagi. "Namun sepertinya itu tak bisa dilakukan karena jiisan sudah membuang sang cecak...," rautnya berubah sendu. Berakting sok dramatis di drama lebay ternyata ada gunanya juga. (**'=.=**)

Setelah mengatakan hal yang sungguh tak masuk akal, hanya orang gila yang bisa memikirkan hal seperti itu, plus mengatakan sesuatu tadi pada seorang kakek yang _stoic_, barulah Sai menyadari bahwa dia butuh psikolog, atau Rumah Sakit Jiwa sekalian.

Orang abal macam apa yang memberikan alasan tentang hewan-hewan berbeda jenis dan ras berselingkuh???!!

Sejenak rasanya Sai ingin mati gantung diri di pohon toge ketika berhasil menilik dirinya sudah cukup sarap akibat drama itu. Tapi tidak jadi ia jalankan niat tersebut, karena seingatnya pohon toge di kebun belakang sudah dipangkas habis.

_'Yeah, Sai... Sepertinya kau akan mati di kaki kakekmu ini. _Great_, sungguh pintar sekali kau. Alasan yang gemilang.'_ Ia membatin sarkastik.

Dan benar saja, ketika dia memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah Danzou—untuk melihat ekspresi sang kakek— Sai merasa tambah ingin bunuh diri saja. Jika pohon toge tak bisa, pohon wortel pun jadi.

Bagaimana dia tak merasa ingin bunuh diri? Di hadapannya sekarang, sang kakek _super datar, tak berperasaan, dingin laksana es batu, kaku,_ dan _membosankan_, ternyata sedang... terisak-isak dramatis sambil menyeka kedua matanya yang berair dengan syal yang melingkar di leher. Ya, kakek katrok itu menangis karena terharu mendengar cerita Sai tentang hewan berselingkuh tadi.

Sepertinya wajar saja kalau Sai adalah orang gila. Gennya tentu turun dari orang ini!

"S-Sai... cerita y-yang... mengharukan sekali.. huks! Maaf k-kakek sudah membuang cecak p-pembawa masalah itu. P-pasti kakek a... akan membawa dia kembali, a-agar si nyamuk b-bisa membuktikan... huks, semuanya."

Secepat kilat Sai segera berlari keluar sebelum dia menusuk diri sendiri dengan parang Danzou saking frustasi. Sebodo amat dengan niat awal meminta izin ikut drama.

.

* * *

Detik demi detik sudah berlalu, begitu pun hari-hari latihan drama kelas Waterlily. Kini waktu festival sekolah semakin dekat—yang berarti hari pementasan drama juga sudah menunggu di depan mata. Tepatnya, setengah tahun lagi. Ya, awalnya festival sekolah yang akan diadakan sebulan dari kemarin ternyata harus mengalami pengunduran waktu sebanyak setengah setahun. Dan itu bagai anugerah bagi kelas Waterlily untuk makin menyiapkan diri dalam rangka memerankan drama hiperbola tersebut. Dengan serius, para pemeran menjiwai karakter yang dilakoni masing-masing, hingga watak para karakter di naskah pun semakin mendarah-daging pada mereka. Dengan kata lain, dari hari ke hari tingkah mereka semakin bertambah lebay dan norak.

Semua berjalan lancar, begitu juga dengan Sai yang sudah mendapat restu sang kakek untuk ikut bermain drama. Ino pun sudah dari dulu mendapatkan izin itu dari kedua orang tuanya—mengingat Ino memang punya obsesi sebagai orang lebay, maka orang tua pun tak tega untuk melarang dirinya.

Tak terasa... hari persiapan drama sudah berakhir. Kini mereka harus tampil di panggung sandiwara meski jiwa tak siap dan raga tak tenang. Lupakan dan jangan hiraukan masalah waktu tadi. Di Konoha High ini memang perbedaan rentang waktunya sangat berbeda dengan dunia luar. Bagi kita satu hari, bagi mereka satu bulan.

Sekarang mari kita lihat bagaimana persiapan para pemeran utama dalam drama '_Romeo to Julietto_' ini.

.

.

Sai menatap kosong gaun yang ada di hadapannya—gaun berwarna putih bersih dengan banyak aksen bunga dan kerutan di kerah serta tangan. Belum lagi pita pink berenda-renda yang memenuhi bagian pinggang. Membuat ia harus mengedip beberapa kali seperti orang kelilipan sebelum melirik Pein yang nyengir lebar padanya. Ukh, rasanya sekarang Sai ingin sekali menonjok tampang bodoh Pein-yang sok inosen- sekeras-kerasnya.

"Gimana Sai? Lo suka nggak?" Pein bertanya tanpa dosa. Sementara Sai nyengir garing dengan bibir berkedut marah seraya menyingsingkan lengan bajunya ke atas.

"Gimana caranya saya mau suka???!!" pekiknya sambil memukul Pein kuat-kuat hingga terpental ke Arab Saudi, setelah sebelumnya menubruk genteng hinga berlubang.

"UGYAAAA~!!!" teriakan makhluk norak itu masih dapat terdengar lewat lubang besar yang tercipta di sana.

"Cih! Rasain noh!" Sai mencibir ke arah terpentalnya Pein. Ia kemudian membawa gaun itu cepat-cepat ke ruang ganti untuk dikenakan.

"Hei, Sai. Sini! Duduk!" terdengar suara Hidan ketika Sai baru saja memegang kenop pintu. Membuat Sai tolah-toleh ke segala arah untuk mencari asal suara itu. "Woi! Gue di dalem!" suara Hidan kembali bergaung di telinganya. Sai kemudian melongok ke dalam ruangan dan melihat tampang murtad Hidan di sana.

Pemuda berambut hitam tersebut mengerutkan alis, ekspresi bingung terlihat jelas di mukanya. "Lah? Kok?" ia menunjuk ke arah Hidan dan luar ruangan dengan jari tengah.

"Kok kenapa?" Hidan justru ikutan bingung. Jadilah mereka bingung-bingungan. Sama seperti _author_ dan pembaca yang jadi super bingung dengan adegan kebingungan ini.

"Perasaan tadi saya belom masuk, kok kamu tau itu saya?" tanya Sai sambil makan es krim yang dicolongnya dari orang lewat.

"Oh, itu. Kau punya bau khas." Jawab Hidan yang membuat Sai mencium ketiaknya sendiri. Mencoba merasakan bau khasnya. Dan sepersekian detik kemudian, tatapan Sai pada Hidan langsung tajam.

"Maksudmu mau menyindir saya bau? Gitu?" entah kenapa hari ini Sai begitu sensitif. Gampang sekali tersinggung dan sering berprasangka buruk pada orang yang memang berdosa layaknya Hidan.

Err-mungkin PMS kali, ya? (**O.o**)

"Kau yang bicara gitu. Bukan aku." Jawab Hidan dengan tampang dibuat sememelas mungkin. "Ah, sudahlah! Itu nggak penting tau! Sekarang kau duduk di sini! Cepetan!" Hidan menunjuk kursi di depan cermin besar.

"Hah? Kenapa aku harus duduk disitu?" Sai malah bertanya lemot sambil melempar gaun putih tadi sembarangan hingga mendarat ke tong sampah. Namun begitu, Sai tetap mengikuti perintah Hidan untuk duduk.

"Ya tentu saja untuk didandani! Setengah tahun lagi dramanya dimulai, tauk!" sahut Hidan sambil membuka tas peralatan _make up_-nya. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan _blush on_ dan mulai menyapukannya ke alis Sai.

"Heh, guoblooook! Itu _blush-on_! Bukan pensil alis!" seru Sai panik saat alisnya berubah warna menjadi semerah darah. Bukannya terlihat cantik, dia malah justru terlihat seperti korban tabrak lari. Lebay? Memang iya.

"Oh? Ya maap...," ujar Hidan dengan tampang sok inosen. Ia kemudian menghapus _blush-on_ di alis Sai dengan tisu basah.

"Oy, oy. Ini emang tisu basah asli, kan? Bukan tisu yang basah abis dimakan Tobi?" Sai kembali bertanya sembari bersungut. Hidan hanya menyeringai sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Bukan kok, tapi ini abis dimakan Zetsu."

**BUAGHH!!!**

Sekarang mungkin Hidan sudah menemani Pein naik haji di Arab Saudi sana.

* * *

.

Ekspresi cengo terpampang jelas di wajah Ino saat ini. Bukan, dia bukannya habis melihat Sai _yaoi_-an sama Sasuke kok. Bukan, dia juga bukannya habis melihat Tobi membuka topengnya. Bukan! Dia juga bukan habis dipaksa _yuri_-an sama Sakura! Dia _hanya _sedang melihat kostum yang akan dikenakannya untuk drama nanti. Bisa dibilang hanya, kalau saja kostum itu sesuai harapan.

Wajar saja kalau misalnya kostum yang harus ia kenakan berupa _tuxedo_ hitam, pedang panjang khas seorang kapiten, sepatu _boot gentleman_(?), dan mahkota sang pangeran. Tapi tidak seperti itu yang sedang dipelototi Ino. Kostumnya sebagai seorang pangeran alias putra mahkota kerajaan ternyata berupa t-shirt putih beserta jaket hitam, celana jeans gedombrangan ¾, cangkul(?), sepatu _boot_ petani, dan caping khas petani pula. Kenapa imej pangeran bisa mirip petani begini, sih?!

Memangnya dia mau berperan jadi petani? Memangnya drama yang akan dia perankan sudah berubah judul menjadi '_Kisah Pak Tani dan Kebo-nya_'?

Segera saja seratus urat marah muncul bertubi-tubi di kepala Ino. Napasnya memburu, bagai sedang lari marathon 2 kilo. Tangannya tergenggam erat, hingga buku-buku perpustakaan langsung berjatuhan dari rak. Oke, nggak nyambung.

...

Tapi gadis tersebut mengurungkan niat untuk marah karena ia sadar keriput mulai menyambahi wajahnya. Tentu ia tak mau keriput itu bertambah karena dia ngamuk-ngamuk. Sungguh, dia belum ingin seperti Itachi. Akhirnya ia cuma bisa menelan ludah sebagai penahan kesal yang sudah membara dalam sukma. Hingga seseorang kemudian datang menepuk pundaknya, "Hoi." membuat Ino otomatis terlompat hingga kepalanya dengan sukses menyundul langit-langit gedung sekolah.

"E-eh? Ah, ternyata lo, Ten. Ngagetin aja," Ino mengelus dada lega. "ada apa?"

Tenten menghela napas sambil memberi golok pada Ino, "Tuh, sembuhin dulu benjol di kepala lo." Katanya anteng.

Impuls Ino memundurkan posisi berdirinya, mulai menganggap Tenten tak waras. "APAA? Lo nyuruh gue buat nyembuhin benjol pake golok? Lo sarap ya? Nyembuhin benjol nggak harus dengan motong kepala, tauk!" dia menyilangkan tangan sebagai upaya perlindungan dari Tenten-sang-psikopat.

"GUOBLOKK~!" Tenten segera memukulkan golok ke kepala Ino, membuat benjolnya menjadi tingkat dua. "Bukan gitu! Makanya jangan sok tau dulu! Maksud gue, lo usep-usepin perlahan permukaan golok ini ke kepala lo. Aura(?) dingin yang memancar dari sang golok, pasti bisa mempercepat proses kesembuhan benjol lo!"

Sekali lagi ekspresi cengo berhias di wajah Ino. "O-oh... gitu. Oke." Dan Ino menggapai golok yang sudah disodorkan Tenten sedari tadi padanya. Ia lupakan pikiran buruk tentang darimana Tenten dapat membawa golok ke sekolah, hanya untuk mengusapkan permukaan golok pada benjol.

Sesuai perkataan Tenten, benjol itu segera menghilang dengan bunyi '_cling_' nyaring hingga kepala Ino kembali menjadi bentuk bundar(?). "Nah, gue ke sini sebenernya bukan buat ngasih lo golok sih." Tenten membuka pembicaraan lagi.

"Terus?"

"Gue mau kasih lo ini." Sang gadis bercepol mengulurkan sesuatu pada tangan Ino yang dengan bodohnya sedang bertengadah laksana pengemis. "Itu tambahan properti untuk meyakinkan penonton kalo lo adalah seorang pangeran. Gue yang ngusulin ke Neji, lhoo~ Gimana? Keren kan?" ia bertanya dengan raut luar biasa bangga.

Sementara mata Ino menyipit melihat benda yang diulurkan Tenten, dan sepersekian detik kemudian dengan cepat dibantingnya Tenten ke ujung koridor. "Lo buta ya, Ten? Lo pikir gue jadi apaan, hah?! Udah penampilan luar mirip petani, eh elo malah ngasih benda sialan itu! Makin mirip dah gue sama petani! SORI YA, GUE NGGAK AKAN PERNAH MAU DISURUH PAKE KUMIS!!! APANYA YANG KEREN, COBA?!!!"

.

.

* * *

_SKIP. SKIP. SKIP._

.

**Setengah tahun kemudian.**

-

-

.

Panitia drama Kelas Waterlily mendadak menjadi sangat sibuk. Semuanya menyiapkan diri dengan kostum masing-masing. Ada yang memakai kostum pangeran, teroris, dayang, raja, ratu, gembel, gelandangan, astronot, pohon, bahkan yang memakai kostum _teletubbies _pun ada. Selain para pemeran yang sibuk berkostum, ada juga orang-orang yang menyibukkan diri dengan peralatan—mulai dari membetulkan _mic_, audio, hingga membetulkan genteng yang bocor.

Hanya ada satu orang dari kelas Waterlily yang nganggur dan memasuki lapangan basket _indoor_ yang sudah disulap menjadi ruang untuk menonton drama tersebut dengan naik traktor. Ya, siapa lagi kalo bukan Sutradara kita Yang Terhormat, Hyuuga Neji! Mari tepok tangan dulu!!

...

...

**SIINGG~ KRIK KRIK KRIK.**

(Neji sudah siap men-_jyuuken_ karena nggak ada yang tepuk tangan.)

O-oke, mari lanjutkan saja, sebelum Neji bertindak.

Ehm, di ruangan besar itu, para penonton sudah berjubelan layaknya semut merubungi gula. Mulai dari orang penting seperti Kepala Sekolah Tsunade dan para kepala yayasan, hingga orang-orang tak diundang layaknya para pengemis yang datang untuk mengemis—itu sudah pasti— terlihat berkumpul di sini. Sementara itu, panggung besar di depan masih tertutup tirai biru kotak-kotak kuning ngejreng dengan gambar lope merah darah yang konon dicuri dari taplak meja rumah Shino.

.

"Mana sih, Sai? Kok sampe sekarang nggak muncul-muncul juga??!" pemuda-atau-gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan poni Kangen Band itu bolak-balik seperti setrikaan di tengah lautan semut yang merubungi gula.(??) Wajahnya tampak begitu gelisah, cemas, khawatir, dan kebelet.

Sakura mengangkat alis melihat tingkah Ino, "Santai aja, sih. Kan drama ini dimulainya masih sebulan lagi."

Ino menoleh cepat ke arah gadis lain dengan mata _emerald_, "Iya sih, tapi kan kita harus gladi resik dulu. Lagian perasaan gue dia udah masuk Ruang Rias daritadi, kenapa belum keluar-keluar juga yah?" kecemasan Ino tak surut-surut jua. Kakinya tak henti-henti menyebutkan kata-kata '_cepat_', sementara mulutnya tak henti bergerak mondar-mandir. Merasa janggal? Kan, sudah dibilang... ini cerita abal.

"Ya udah, lo susul aja dia." Sahut Sakura simpel dan benar-benar dilakukan Ino. Gadis berekor kuda tersebut berlari-lari di siang hari disambut hangatnya mentari guna mencari seseorang bernama Sai yang hilang dari sanubari.(?)

Ketika baru saja ingin menggedor pintu Ruang Rias, tangan Ino tiba-tiba ditarik paksa oleh orang lain. Ino memandang orang itu sambil bersungut. Gadis, cantik, sangat, anggun, Ino, lebih, daripada. Singkatnya, Ino langsung terpana begitu melihat rupa orang yang mencekal lengannya : begitu cantik nan rupawan. Siapa yah? Bikin iri aja.

Tapi keterseponaan Ino segera buyar begitu teringat akan tujuan utamanya bergegas tadi. Segera saja dia berlari kembali setelah menggumam cepat, "Maaf mbak, kalo mau minta tanda tangan nanti aja ya. Saya lagi buru-buru. Lagian saya cewek kok."

Namun baru beberapa langkah, pergerakan Ino kembali dihentikan. Tangannya sudah kembali dicekal sang mbak-mbak gaje. "Apa-apaan sih, mbak? Saya masih normal, saya bukan _yuri_!" Ino meronta-ronta lebay. Membuat si mbak _sweatdropped_, dan kemudian membisiki Ino sesuatu. Sesuatu yang menyebabkan gadis itu melotot sangar. "WTF??!" ia berteriak.

.

.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR END.**

**dilia nyerocos :** Yah, ini mungkin bukan penutup hengkangnya saya dari FFN, sih. Saya berencana nyelesein fic ini dulu, baru bener-bener berhenti. Tapi saya bakal vakum ngeripyu fic orang-orang **(kecuali orang tertentu. XD****)**. Jadi tenang aja, saya usahain bakal tamatin fic ini, atau kalo mampu—semua fic saya.

_Arigatou for reading_, dan makaaasssssiiiiiiiih~ banyak bagi yang udah ripyu chapter kemarin. _Gomen_ nggak bisa ngebales satu-satu, dan nyebutin nama-namanya. Tapi saya tahu kalian pasti nyadar siapa aja yang saya maksud. **^^ (halah) **Maafkan kalo fic ini semakin hari semakin jayus saja. _Sense humour_ saya emang sudah menghilang dimakan rayap.

Nah, ripyu lagi? **O.o** Meskipun mau berhenti, saya masih cinta ripyu lho. **(dibabat)**


End file.
